Life is a Strange Thing Indeed COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget.
1. Prologue

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Prologue  
**  
Hermione Granger sat in her apartment in San Francisco, California. She rapidly typed on her lap top while she sipped her morning coffee. It was yet another mild, sunny, beautiful fall morning. She paused as she glanced at the calendar on the wall.

October 3rd. She sighed, saved her work, took her coffee mug and walked out onto her balcony.

_'6 years. Can it be 6 years already? 6 years to the day that I...left?' _she thought to herself.

_*Left? Ran like a bat out of hell is more like it!* _she argued with herself.

_'Yes. I ran. Ran from my pain, my friends, the death, the destruction and more importantly him.' _she replied in her mind.

Outwardly she sighed as she took a long sip from her mug. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all and former Head Girl was no longer what she once was. Six years ago the war for the Wizarding world had come to an end. Right on the grounds of Hogwarts. After the fighting was over Voldemort was dead and gone, Harry barely alive, Ron dead, Neville badly wounded, Minerva McGonagall dead, along with many more of her friends and professors.

Albus Dumbledore had found her at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with a dislocated shoulder, several cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. She spend three days in the hospital wing. The first person she asked about when she came to was Severus Snape.

She and the Potions Master had been working together for the Order of the Phoenix for over a year. It had been the day before the battle that she had confessed that she loved him and he said the same. They had consummated their new found relationship that night. She was relieved to find that he was perfectly fine. Once released she rushed to see him.

Hermione shuttered as she recalled that fateful day 6 years ago when her world fell apart and she ran from the life that she knew and loved and became the woman she was now.

_*Flashback- Hogwarts 6 years Earlier*  
_  
_Hermione had just been cleared by Madame Pomphrey that morning. She quickly left the hospital wing and rushed to see Severus. She was so relieved to hear that he was safe. Once she reached his chambers she knocked.  
_  
_"Enter!" she heard Severus yell._

She entered and found her love seated in a chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
_"Hello Severus." Hermione said.  
_  
_"Miss Granger. I see you have made a full recovery." Severus replied._

_"Yes. I was hoping you would have come to see me." she said as she walked over to him._

Severus rose to his feet and faced her.  
  
_"Miss Granger, I feel I should tell you the truth. I don't love you. I merely said those things that night out of pity. Not for you but for myself. I guess I was looking for something that night." Severus said in a serious tone.  
_  
_"What? How can you stand here and tell me this. You told me that you would love me forever. How...how could you now take those words back?" she asked as tears filled her brown eyes.  
_  
_"As I said I was looking for something. Call it a lapse in judgment on my part. I took advantage of a school girl's crush on her professor. I swear it won't happen again. Now, I have a lot of work to do. I believe you know the way out. Good day Miss Granger." Severus said as he walked over to his desk, sat down and began to grade the stack of essay sitting there.  
_  
_"You bastard." Hermione said quietly.  
_  
_"I said good day." Severus said for forcefully but did not look up at her.  
_  
_"Fine. Good bye Professor Snape." Hermione spat out._

She turned on her heel and left slamming the door behind her.  
  
_*End Flashback*  
_  
Hermione had quickly packed her things and left Hogwarts that very day. Two days later she was seated on a plane bound for San Francisco. She quickly found her an apartment complex with other Witches and Wizards. She now ran a successful Apocrathy and also wrote an advice column for the local Wizarding newspaper there in San Francisco.

So far she was happy that, despite what she left behind, she had found a new life for herself. She re-entered her apartment and sat down in front of her lap top once more. An hour later she finished her column, saved it to a disk, and headed to get dressed for the day.

An hour and a half later she was in her car driving to the office of the newspaper to print off and turn in her column to her editor.

"Morning Hermione." Samuel Peterson greeted.

"Hey Sam. How was your weekend?" Hermione asked as they entered the elevator.

"It was all right. Yours?" Sam answered.

"I can't complain." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, when are you going to finally go out with me? It's not like we're getting engaged, it's just dinner and a movie." Sam asked.

Hermione sighed. For the past three years Sam had been begging her to go out with him. But a part of her wasn't over Severus Snape to finally agree to go out with the Wizard.

"Sam, we've been over this." she sighed.

"I think this is exactly what you need. It's time to move on Hermione. I know you were hurt in the past. It's time you just accepted that life can be a bitch. Move on and put whatever happened where it belongs, in the past." he said.

Hermione stared at him.

_'He's right. I need to just move on and forget about Severus. It was obvious that he didn't care about me after all.' _she thought to herself.

"You're right Sam. All right. I'll go out with you. How does tomorrow night sound?" she said.

"Sounds great. Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll see you at 7 then." she answered with a smile.

As Hermione walked into her office she felt happier than she had in years. She even whistled as she quickly went through her mail, printed off her column and walked to her editor's office.

"Ahh, you seem in a good mood this morning Hermione. What's the occasion?" Erin Jacobs asked as Hermione entered and sat in front of her.

"I'm finally moving on with my life. I'm going out with Sam tomorrow night." Hermione answered with a smile.

"It's about damn time girl. Sam is a wonderful guy. Not to mention very handsome." Erin said.

"Yeah. Anyway, here's my column for the paper. I have to run though and check up on the shop. I think your order of asphodel came in today." Hermione said.

"Great. If it did, would you mind bringing it by here? As you can see I'm swamped." Erin asked as she waved her hand over her cluttered desk.

"Sure. Well, I'll see you later." Hermione answered.

Hermione went about her day. After she dropped off Erin's order and chatting a bit with Sam she spent the rest of her day shopping for a new outfit for her date the next night. Meanwhile, in England a meeting was being held. Little did she know that her past was about to come a calling.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1 Whoever Said You Can't Return

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 1- Whoever Said You Can't Return Home?  
**  
Hermione woke up early as usual, but this morning was different. For starters her night wasn't plagued with nightmares from the final battle. And second she was going out with Sam that night. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face. She began to hum a tune as she went about her morning routine.

* * *

Back in England Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was meeting with Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. Since the war there had been many changes. Severus was now Deputy Headmaster and Remus had returned as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Harry was now the Transfiguration professor.

"Now, as we all know, before Voldemort was defeated he had chosen one of his Death Eater's children to become his heir. At the time we didn't know who this heir was, but I have finally found out the identity of him. I have also learned that he is rebuilding Voldemort's forces." Albus said grimly.

"Who is it Albus?" Arthur asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Albus answered.

"This is bad. Draco is very powerful. When he was a student he always kept his true abilities hidden. I have no doubt that Voldemort helped the boy become even stronger." Severus sighed as he sat on the couch.

"You are correct Severus. That's why I called this meeting. It's time we called upon Hermione Granger to return and help us once more." Albus said.

"But Albus, no one has seen Hermione since she ran off 6 years ago." Harry said sadly.

"Harry's right. She just disappeared from the Wizarding world and from what Harry and Arthur have told me England as well." Remus added.

The only one who showed no emotion on the topic of Hermione was Severus. Although on the inside he was worried about her and even more worried about how she would react to being summoned home.

"I have found Hermione. She is living in America at the moment. That is where she has been for the past 6 years. She runs an Apocrathy and also writes an advise column in the local Wizarding newspaper. It seems the apartment complex in which she lives is run by an old friend of mine. I have also been following her success. I have decided that one of you will go and tell her of the situation and bring her back." Albus explained.

"Who are you sending? I mean we are all well known throughout the world." Arthur asked.

"True, that's why I'm sending Severus. He will be able to blend in better in San Francisco." Albus answered.

"Why me? Why not send Lupin or Potter?" Severus asked angrily.

_'The old man has really lost it! He knows of mine and Hermione...no correction Miss Granger's past. I'm the reason she left in the first place and now he wants me to bring her back.' _Severus thought.

"Because Severus. You would be better prepared in case Draco is also searching for Hermione. I have no doubts that he is trying to find her. If he does he will either try to get her on his side or will kill her. You are the best candidate for this particular mission my boy." Albus answered.

Severus sighed. He could tell by the tone the Headmaster was using, he was stuck. Albus dismissed everyone but Severus.

"How am I suppose to find her anyway? And by the way, have you thought about what she might do to me once she does see me again? You know our past together and what I did to her." Severus said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's why I have written this letter for you to give her. It will better explain things to Hermione. As for her reaction toward you, it has been 6 years. I'm sure Hermione will be responsible enough to hold her anger in check." Albus said, his eyes twinkling like diamonds.

"Fine. When am I to leave on this little...mission?" Severus asked.

"You leave tonight. You will be traveling by airplane. Once in San Francisco you will got to both her apartment and her work addresses. Talk to her. Make her see how we really need her now." Albus answered as he handed Severus a letter, his passport, airline tickets and a piece of parchment with three addresses on it.

Severus nodded and left the office. He made his way to his chambers to pack. The whole time his emotions were in an uproar.

_'I can't face her. Even though it has been 6 years I still don't think I am ready. Why did I even tell her the things I did that day. If only I hadn't been scared of love she would still be here and probably as my wife or at least my fiancee.' _he thought bitterly.

An hour later found Severus standing around the busy London airport waiting for his flight. All too soon he was boarding the plane that would bring him face to face with his past and the woman he turned away.

* * *

Back in San Francisco Hermione was just getting ready to get in to her car when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello yourself." Sam said.

"Hey Sam. I'm really looking foreword to tonight." Hermione said with a smile as she got into her car.

"So am I. I was thinking dinner at that restaurant Quake on 7th Ave. Then a movie at The Marquee." he said.

"Sounds great. What movie?" she asked.

"Tonight they are showing _A Love Story_. Is that okay?" he answered.

"I love that movie. That sounds great. Well, I have to go. Erin is waiting for my column and I have a few errands to do at the shop. I'll see you tonight at 7 Sam." Hermione said.

"All right. Tonight at 7 it is then. Bye Hermione." Sam said then hung up.

Hermione smiled brightly as she entered the building of the newspaper. She stayed and chatted with Erin for a while then headed to the Apocrathy. Two hours later she entered her apartment and looked at the clock on the wall. 5:00 p.m.

"Damn! I've got to get ready!" she cried and rushed to her room to get ready.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the airport and hailed a taxi. He gave the driver Hermione's apartment address and off he was. His stomach was doing somersaults as he sat in the backseat.

_'For Merlin sakes get a hold of yourself! You're not a damn teenager anymore!' _he chastised himself.

The taxi pulled up in front of the complex. He got his bag, paid the driver and headed for Hermione's apartment. He quickly found the apartment, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he was face to face with Hermione Granger.

"Hello Miss Granger." Severus said.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2 The Past Returns, Unfortunate

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 2- The Past Returns. Unfortunately.  
**  
Hermione was in her bedroom putting on the final touches of her make-up when she heard someone knock on her door. She glanced at her bedside clock. 6:50.

_'Sam must be early.' _she thought.

She quickly finished her make-up and hurried to the door. She took a deep breath, a welcoming smile on her face and opened the door.

"Hello Miss Granger." Severus said.

Hermione froze. Standing before her was her former Potions professor, potions partner and one time lover, Severus Snape. She froze for only a split second before the things he said to her came back and her shock turned to anger.

Severus stood before watching her emotions unfold in her brown eyes. He watched as her shock quickly turned to anger and hurt.

"What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that, HOW in the hell did you find me?" Hermione demanded in an angry tone that shocked Severus.

"Believe me Miss Granger, I did not want to come here. Albus sent me. Can I come in so we can talk?" Severus answered.

Hermione glanced at her watch. Sam would be there any minute. Somehow, despite her better judgment to slam the door in his face she stepped aside and allowed him to enter her apartment. Severus sighed inwardly as he walked into the living room.

"Well, be quick. I have a date coming and he'll be here any minute." Hermione snapped.

"I'm afraid your date will have to be cancelled. The Headmaster insists that you return home with me tonight." Severus said.

"Excuse me? I'm not going back. I left for a reason and I have no intentions of returning to England and especially Hogwarts." she retorted.

Before Severus could say another word there was another knock at the door.

"Shit. Stay right there and don't say one word." Hermione ordered.

She rushed to the door. Severus moved a little closer so he could hear what was being said.

"Hi Hermione. Wow! You look beautiful. Here, these are for you." Sam greeted as he handed Hermione a bouquet of Orchids.

"Thank you Sam. They're beautiful. You look handsome yourself. Please come in." Hermione replied.

Sam followed her into the living room. There he found Severus standing right where he had been before.

"Oh, Sam this is Professor Severus Snape. Professor, this is Samuel Peterson." Hermione said.

Sam and Severus shook hands, even though inside Severus wanted to hex the young Wizard into oblivion.

"Nice to meet you. Hermione here talked an awful lot about Hogwarts when we first met. I went to Salem Academy in New York myself." Sam said.

"I've heard of the Academy." Severus said.

"Yes. Well, Hermione we better go. The reservation is for 7:30 and the movie starts at 9." Sam said politely.

"Yes. Just let me put these in some water and we're off." Hermione said.

She quickly filled a vase with water and put the flowers in the vase. When she entered the living room Sam was holding her coat. She smiled as he put it on her then she faced Severus.

"Thanks for stopping by Professor. Give my regards to the Headmaster." she said.

"Hermione, we have to talk. It's important. That's why Albus sent me here." Severus said using her first name for the first time in 6 years.

Hermione stared at him as he reached into his robes and pulled out the letter Albus had given him and handed it to Hermione. Hermione sighed, snatched the letter from him and opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing this out of the gravest concern. It appears we have at last found the identity of Voldemort's self appointed heir. It is none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco is currently rebuilding Voldemort's forces. I also believe that he is searching for you as well. We need your help Hermione. Draco, should he find you, will either try to get you to join him or he will kill you. I am pleading with you to return to Hogwarts with Professor Snape and help the Order once more. Please Hermione, we need you now more than ever._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione reread the letter then faced Severus. Her eyes filled with a fire he had never seen before.

"Is this some kind of joke! Don't you get it? I don't want to fight anymore. That's one of the reasons I left in the first place. If Draco does manage to find me I'll tell him to go straight to hell just as I'm tell you the same thing. You can also pass that on to Albus Dumbledore as well." Hermione yelled as she threw the letter back at Severus, took Sam's arm and headed for the door.

"Oh, do lock the door as you leave Professor and have a nice trip back to Hogwarts." Hermione said icily.

She and Sam headed for his car. Once she was seated in the passenger side Sam spoke.

"You all right? You seemed kind of...tense back there." Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. Albus Dumbledore wants me to return and help him fight once more." she answered wearily.

"I see. You're not going to are you?" Sam questioned as they headed for Quake.

"No. I have a life here now. England and Hogwarts are in the past. Yet, I fell there's a part of me that does want to go and help him." Hermione sighed.

"You feel a sense of honor to this Albus Dumbledore don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I mean the man is like a father to me in many ways." she answered.

"Hermione, you know I like you. A lot. But when duty calls you can't just ignore it. I have a feeling that your Potion Professor will be waiting for you when you get back and try again to get you to return with him." Sam said.

Hermione simply nodded.

_'Yes. If I know Severus he won't give up.' _she thought sadly.

"Look, what harm would it do for you to go back there and at least hear the guy out? If you still feel the same way come back here." Sam said.

"That would seem the logical thing to do huh? I'm sorry Sam. I didn't plan for this to happen. I thought my past would stay there in England and at Hogwarts." Hermione apologized sadly.

"Hermione, it's okay. Besides, you can't run from your past. You have to turn and face it sometimes. Especially when it comes back to stare you in the face. Besides, I'll be here waiting for you when you return." Sam said as he turned the car around.

* * *

Meanwhile. Severus was pacing the living room.

_'I can't believe how much she has changed. She seems so cold when it comes to Hogwarts and especially me. Yet the way her face shined when that Samuel entered the room. Her face had the same shine whenever she was around me. Damn me and my fear!' _he yelled at himself.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and close. He looked up as Hermione entered the living room and stared coldly at him.

"I'll go back with you. But only to hear Dumbledore tell me the situation in person. I won't make any promises about staying and fighting again, but I will at least hear what he has to say. That is all I can promise." Hermione said.

"Fair enough Miss Granger. I gather you will need to handle a few personal things before we leave?" Severus said.

"Yes. I will have my assistant run the Apocrathy for me and I will have my editor take over my column." she answered as she walked over to her telephone to make the arrangements.

An hour later she and Severus were heading to the airport. The silence was almost suffocating in the car, but neither one wanted to bring up what had happened between them. Thirty minutes later they were on the plane heading for England.

Hermione slept the whole flight. Severus couldn't help but stare at the woman that was seated next to him.

_'How could she have changed so quickly in the past 6 years. She went from the Gryffindor-know-it-all, smiling, laughing and all around cheerful girl to this cold, bright, successful woman. And to think because of me she is the way she is.' _Severus thought sadly.

All too soon for Hermione she and Severus found themselves walking up the path from Hogsmeade to the castle. Once they reached the gates Severus turned and faced her.

"Welcome home Hermione." he said softly.

Hermione simply stared up at the castle that had been home home for 7 years. Why was it she felt all her fears and pain were about to break through their prison?

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3 Going Home Isn't Always Welco

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 3- Going Home Isn't Always Welcomed  
**  
Hermione stared up at the castle. Outside she was like a statue. No emotions showing on her face, but inside she was scared.

"Perhaps you would like to go inside." Severus said.

Hermione took a deep breath then nodded. She followed Severus as they walked across the grounds and inside the castle. They entered the main hall. As they made their way to Albus's office memories of her past there flooded her mind. All to soon they were standing before the door of the office.

Severus knocked then the two walked in. Before Hermione could speak she was gathered in a huge bear hug by Harry.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're all right! Everyone has been so worried about you. When you just up and left we all feared what had happened to you. We all hoped that one day you would come back to us. And here you are." Harry said with a huge smile.

"Well, I'm only here to hear what Albus has to say Harry." Hermione answered as she hugged him back.

"Welcome back Hermione." Albus greeted.

"Albus. Like I told Professor Snape, I'm only here to listen to your side of the situation. I'm not making any promises that I will stay and fight. I have a life back in San Francisco and I would like to return to it as soon as possible." Hermione said.

"Very well. Please, have a seat." Albus said.

Hermione sat before the aging wizard, Harry sat beside her and Severus remained standing against the wall.

"Our sources have told us that Draco Malfoy is currently rebuilding Voldemort's forces. He has doubled the number of Death Eaters. True he's no where near as powerful as Voldemort, but he is just as dangerous. Before his defeat Voldemort taught the boy many of his strongest and deadliest spells and potions. Already there have been thirteen attacks on muggles in the past month.

"The situation is getting desperate. We need your help Hermione. You're the smartest witch I have seen in over thirty years. Maybe ever. Please, stay and help us." Albus explained.

"Albus, with all due respect, I'm through fighting. That's one of the reason's I left. I've lost too much because of this damned war. Now, I've heard your explanation, but I can't stay. I'm sorry. I will be leaving tonight." Hermione said.

"Hermione, how can you say that? We need you here." Harry cried.

"Need me for what Harry? This isn't some bloody wanna be invincible Wizard. It's Draco Malfoy. He's not indestructible. He can be killed a lot easier than Voldemort. You and the Order will do fine without me." she said as she rose to her feet.

"Hermione wait." Albus said.

She turned and faced the Headmaster. He rose to his feet and slowly approached her.

"I know this is hard for you, but will you at least give me two weeks. Two weeks to find out Draco's plans and find a solution? Will you at least give me that?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him. She sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I'll give you two weeks and not a day longer. I'll help where I can, but after two weeks I'm gone. Is that clear?" she said.

"In two weeks if we can't find a solution I will take you to London and put you on the airplane myself. You have my word." Albus agreed.

"Fine. Now, I'm a little tired and I would like to get some sleep." Hermione said.

"Of course. Harry will show you to your rooms. Dinner is in three hours and I hope you will join us as a guest." Albus replied.

Hermione nodded as she followed Harry out of the office. Once she was gone Severus spoke for the first time e since returning to the castle.

"Albus, she has changed so much in the past 6 years. She's not the same Hermione Granger we used to know." Severus said worriedly.

"Everyone changed during the war Severus, but I do see what you mean. I only hope that while she is here, she can find that part of her she has been obviously trying so hard to hide." Albus sighed.

* * *

"You've changed Mione. What's happened to you?" Harry asked as he lead her to her rooms.

"I grew up Harry. I had to. I couldn't stay that innocent little girl you met 13 years ago on our first train ride to Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

"Well, here it is. The password is Forever Friends. You can change it if you want." Harry said.

The door opened and the two entered. The rooms were beautiful Hermione had to admit. She knew that Harry had spent a lot of time to make her rooms feel like home for her.

"You did a good job. The rooms are nice. Now, I would like to lie down and take a nap before dinner. I'll see you then Harry." Hermione said.

"Okay. See you at dinner Hermione." Harry said as he kissed her cheek gently and left the room.

Hermione pulled out her suit case, enlarged it, headed for the bedroom and laid down. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered why she was even there. The three hours passed quickly and Hermione found herself seated in between Harry and Severus at the head table.

"It's good to see you again Hermione." Remus said as he hugged her before sitting on the other side of Harry.

"It's good to see you too Remus. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm great. Especially since Severus found a way to cure me of being a werewolf." Remus answered.

"Oh yes. I read about that. Congratulations on that Professor." Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Severus said.

Hermione visited with her former professors through out dinner. Once she was through she excused herself and left the Great Hall. Within minutes she found herself outside standing near the lake. The very spot where Ron had been killed by the killing Curse.

*Flashback- The Final Battle*

_Hermione stood beside Ron Weasley as they surveyed the area.  
_  
_"Where's Harry? Do you see him?" Ron panted as he looked around for their best friend.  
_  
_"There he is! Over with Remus and Snape." Hermione pointed._.

Just as Ron turned to look a Death Eater appeared and pointed his wand at them

_"Look Out!" Ron screamed as he pushed Hermione out of harms way.  
_  
_"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eater cried.  
_  
_"RON!" Hermione screamed as the curse hit him square in the chest.  
_  
_Ron fell at her feet dead. The Death Eater laughed and ran toward the forest. Hermione knelt beside him. She gently closed his eyes then rose once more to her feet.  
_  
_"He will pay for this." Hermione said evilly._  
_"Come to avenge your friend Miss Granger." snarled Lucius as he removed his mask._  
*End Flashback*

She turned and ran after the Death Eater. She found him at the edge of the forest.

"You will pay for what you did to Ron you fucker." she snarled.

"My, my. Such language. I guess you'll just have to join your friend Ron Weasley." Lucius said as he raised his wand.

Hermione was faster than he thought.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione screamed.

Within a second Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground. Dead. She turned and found herself fighting another Death Eater. Soon, their wands were forgotten as the two began fighting in hand-to-hand combat. She soon found herself with a dislocated shoulder, several bumps and cuts.

"Enough! Avada Kedavra!" she screamed.

Once the Death Eater was dead she collapsed to the ground.

Hermione stared out over the lake as tears fell unchecked down her cheeks.

"I did avenge you Ron. Lucius died at my hands. I hope you are in peace where ever you are." Hermione whispered.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked as she slowly approached her.

"What do you want?" She asked as wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked.

"I'm fine Professor. Was there something you wanted?" She asked again.

"I was just wondering if you were all right? You looked upset." He answered.

"No I'm not bloody all right. I came back to a place that at one time filled my memories with joy and laughter. But now all I feel is pain and sorrow here." She answered coldly.

"I'm sorry. You have been through a lot. You saw, experienced and did things that one as young as you should never have to go through." Severus said.

"You don't know shit about what I went through!" Hermione yelled as she faced Severus.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked, anger evident in his voice. "I'm not the one who couldn't handle everything and ran away here."

"That's right. I did run. I ran away from the pain of losing my mentor, one of my best friends, and Sirius. I also ran from You! You were the main reason I ran! But I thought leaving would get you away, I was wrong!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Our one night stand left me pregnant! That's what I mean! But even still you caused me pain. A month after I found out I was pregnant with your child I miscarried! Now you know! Are you happy!" She screamed.

Hermione then turned and ran back to her rooms. Severus stood frozen where he stood.

_'She was pregnant. I was going to be a father.' _he thought.

Suddenly his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. The emotionless Professor Severus Octavious Snape cried at the loss of his unknown and unborn child. As well as the pain he had caused his one true love Hermione Angelina Granger.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 4 The Price of War is High Inde

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 4- The Price of War is High Indeed  
**  
Hermione spent the next few days avoiding Severus as much as possible. She wrote Sam and told him how she missed San Francisco and him. She also told him how she would be returning in a week and a half and not to worry.

"You seem in a good mood this morning." Harry said as Hermione sat beside him.

"I am. Since today is Saturday, I planned on going to Hogsmeade. Plus, I'm expecting a letter from Sam." Hermione answered as she poured her a cup of coffee.

"Who's Sam?" Remus asked.

"He's a wizard I work with. He and I had a date the night Professor Snape came to get me. It was him that told me I should at least come and hear Albus out." Hermione answered.

Just then a brown owl flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Hermione. She quickly removed the letter, gave the Owl a piece of toast and opened the letter. It was from Sam. Her smile grew larger as she read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you wrote. I was starting to worry about you. Everything is going fine here. I stopped by your shop to check on things for you. Everything is in order and Erin has been doing a good job with your column. Not as good as you of course._

_How are you holding up being back there? I hope everything is fine. I can't wait till you return. Remember, you owe me a date when you come home. I can't wait._  
_As I said the night you left. I really like you and I'll be waiting right here when you come home. Well, I have to go. Take care and please be careful._

_Love,_  
_Sam_

Hermione smiled as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. Severus knew from the look on her face the letter was from Sam. His blood began to boil at the thought of the young Wizard who was waiting for Hermione to return.

_'Who am I to be jealous. I gave up that right 6 years ago when I told her our night of passion had been a mistake. I let her walk out of my life that day. All because I was scared of her love for me.' _Severus thought sadly as he watched Hermione talk with Harry and Remus.

"So, it took you three years to agree to go out with this guy? Why? I mean he sounds great Mione." Harry said questioningly.

"Well, I was scared of getting too close. The last time I did it ended in heart break. I didn't want to go through that again." Hermione replied.

"So, do you like him?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I do. I'm hoping that when I return maybe something will happen between him and I." Hermione answered.

Hermione stayed and chatted with Harry and Remus a bit longer then got up and headed to her chambers to grab her cloak. Fifteen minutes later she was following the throng of students into Hogsmeade. The air was clear and crisp. She had always loved October at Hogwarts.

She made her way through the bustling crowds of the village and entered the Apocrathy. She need a few ingredients for a few potions she was working on. As she wandered up and down the isles she didn't notice the pair of cold silvery grey eyes that watched her.

"Hello Granger." an evil voice drawled.

Hermione spun around and found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. What in the hell do you want?" Hermione snarled.

"My, what a sharp tongue you have. I heard rumors that you left after the war." he said.

"Maybe I did. What business is it of yours?" she demanded.

"You know, you should have chosen my side. Why do you remain on the losing side of things Granger?" Draco asked.

"If my memory serves me right, I do believe that my side kicked your side's collective asses. And destroyed your precious Voldemort in the process." Hermione said coldly.

"How dare you speak his name! If I wasn't interested in getting you to join me I would kill you where you stand." Draco snarled.

"Let me make things simple for you Malfoy. I will never join your sorry ass. If you even think about coming near me again I won't hesitate to kill you. Just like I killed your fucking father. So, leave me the hell alone." Hermione said.

Draco was almost scared of the pure evil that radiated not only from her very body but the look of evil in her eyes.

"This isn't over. You'll either join me or die with the rest of your pathetic Order." Draco hissed as he apparated away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the counter to pay for her purchases. She stepped out into the cool fall air and headed for the Three Broomsticks. She needed a drink. She entered and found Albus, Remus, and Severus sitting at a table in the back of the busy pub. She walked over as Albus signaled for her to join them. She sat in between Albus and Remus.

"How has your morning been so far Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Oh the usual. Running into Draco Malfoy, him threatening to kill me and me threatening to kill him. Same old, same old." Hermione answered as she signaled for Rosemetta.

"What?" the three wizards cried.

"I'll have a Fire Whiskey." Hermione told Rosemetta as she asked for Hermione's order.

Once she was gone Hermione turned her attention back to the professors.

"Did Malfoy hurt you?" Severus asked worriedly.

"No. He asked me to join him. I basically told him no way in hell. I told him if he came near me again I would kill him just like I killed his father. Thanks Rosemetta." Hermione answered as she took her drink from the barmaid.

"This isn't a joke Hermione! Draco won't hesitate to kill you!" Severus hissed.

"No shit Snape. I won't hesitate to kill him either. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the little innocent girl you used to know. I can defend myself as well as fight my own battles. Now, has the Order come up with any ideas." Hermione snapped.

Remus shared a worried look with Severus as Albus explained the Orders plans. After Hermione finished her second Fire Whiskey she excused herself and return to the castle to do some research that might help the Order better. Once she was gone Remus spoke.

"My god Albus, what has happened to Hermione? She's so...different. Did you see the look of hatred that flashed in her eyes when she told us of her encounter with Draco. It's almost scary." Remus said.

"Yes. Hermione has been through a lot in the past 13 years. After the war I fear she was forever changed. As I told Severus, I hope that her being here will help her deal with her past and help her find that part of herself she has locked away somewhere." Albus sighed sadly.

"I just hope we're not to late." Severus whispered.

Hermione sat in the library surrounded by books. So far Draco had doubled the forces that Voldemort had. Bringing the number of Death Eaters to two thousand.

_'The Order is greatly out numbered this time. Before both side were almost an equal match, but not now. Where the hell is that potion? I know it's here. I saw it before when we were fighting Voldemort.' _she thought as she flipped through the book.

After an hour she finally found what she was looking for. She quickly gathered her things and headed to see Albus. She said the password and entered. She found the wizard sitting at his desk reading a letter.

"Albus, I've found something." she said.

Albus looked up and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"It's the Weasleys. Draco has killed them all." he answered sadly.

Hermione stared at the old man. Her shock turned to grief. She walked over to him and read the letter. It was from Tonks.

_Albus, _

_They're dead. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. Malfoy appeared at The Burrow and attacked. Ginny was able to hold on long enough to tell me what happened. I'm sorry._

_Tonks_

Hermione then took the Headmaster into her arms. Just then Remus, Harry and Severus entered the office. The three rushed to them. Hermione handed the letter to Harry. Him, Severus and Remus read it. Harry then collapsed in tears. The closest thing to a family he had ever know was dead.

Hermione released Albus and gathered Harry into her arms as he cried on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll make Draco pay for this. I swear I will." she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Severus looked from the couple to his surrogate father.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5 Tnesions Running High

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 5- Tensions Running High  
**  
Harry had finally calmed down and was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Hermione was leaning against the wall holding the book in her hands while Remus sat beside Harry and Severus was pacing.

"Hermione, you said you had found something. What is it?" Albus asked.

"I found a potion that will help weaken Draco's forces. As of now they out number us by at lest half. This potion will strengthen our forces while weakening his considerably." Hermione answered.

"Which potion?" Severus asked.

"The power stripping potion." she answered.

"Has that ever been done before?" Remus asked.

"Not here. It was used by three witches in America. I came across the potion when we were fighting Voldemort. If we make a few modifications I believe we can strip Draco's forces of their magical abilities." Hermione answered.

"How do you plan on administering the potion? They have to drink the potion Hermione." Severus asked.

"I know that. I have a plan for that as well. Draco still has muggles as servants right? Well, I could use a glamour spell posing as a servant. Once in I could pour the potion into their drinks. That way, any wizard or witch who drinks it will be stripped of their powers. And from what I've been told everyone drinks a glass of wine at the beginning of every meeting and that Draco insists on all the Death Eaters to attend." Hermione answered in a matter of fact tone.

"A well conceived plan Hermione." Albus said proudly.

"It's too dangerous Albus! You can't possibly agree to this!" Severus cried.

"I think it just might work. And who better to play the part than Hermione. After all, it's not the first time she's done this. She did it when we fought Voldemort." Albus said.

"What? When did she do that?" Severus asked in shock.

"My 7th year. How else were we going to make sure Voldemort drank that fucking potion? Your cover was already blown then. So I volunteered." Hermione replied.

"I agree with Albus. Hermione will be fine." Remus said.

"I'm for it. If anyone can pull this off it's Hermione." Harry added.

"She's can't do this alone." Severus said angrily.

"I realize that. That's why I owled Sam and asked him to come and help." Hermione said as she glared at Severus.

Severus clenched his fists. He didn't like the idea of Hermione going undercover and he like it even less that she had asked for Sam's help and not his. He faced Albus who looked quite impressed at Hermione's plan.

"When do you expect to hear back from your friend?" Albus asked.

"I sent the owl this afternoon once I returned from Hogsmeade. I hope to hear from him in a few days. Until then I will gather all I will need for the potion as well as make the proper adjustments." Hermione answered.

"Good. If you need any help please, don't hesitate to ask. Now, I believe it's time for dinner and we could all use something to eat." Albus said as he rose to his feet.

The group filed out of the office. Everyone headed for the Great Hall. Hermione hurried to her rooms and dropped of the book then entered and sat beside Harry and Severus at the head table. Halfway through dinner Severus couldn't hold in his anger or jealousy any longer.

"This Sam doesn't deserve you. He is by no means worthy of you Hermione." Severus hissed.

"What the hell business is it of yours. And just so you know Sam is a wonderful Wizard. He's smart, funny, caring, loyal and understanding." Hermione replied coldly.

"I know you won't be happy with him. You should be with me not him." he replied.

Before Severus could react Hermione's fist slammed into his jaw knocking him to the floor. Everyone in the hall stared in shock as Hermione stood over the Potions Master.

"How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are to dictate my life! I should be with you! That's a bloody fucking joke! You had a chance but turned me away 6 years ago! Remember! You have no right to tell me who I can and can't be with! And let me tell you something Severus Octavious Snape, if you ever try to order me around again you will regret it!" Hermione screamed at him.

She the turned to face Albus. "Please excuse me. I seem to have lost my appetite." she said.

Hermione turned, stepped over the shocked Potion Master and stormed out of the Great Hall. Every was still staring as Severus got to his feet. He too then stormed out of the hall in a flurry of black robes.

"I do believe that things have just gotten interesting." Albus said with a small smile.

* * *

Severus hurried down the corridor to catch up with Hermione. In a few seconds he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall.

"You little bitch! How dare you talk to me that way! I demand respect!" Severus hissed evilly.

"I will talk to you any way I damned well please. You deserve and will get no respect from me. Now let me go." Hermione snarled.

Severus only tightened his grip on her. The two stared coldly at each other. Before either knew what was going on their lips were locked in a fiery and passionate kiss. Severus released her only to pull her tightly into his arms. Hermione threaded her fingers in his raven locks. They pulled away only when their lungs screamed for oxygen.

The pair stared at each other as they both gasped for air. Hermione saw Severus's emotion flash through his ebony eyes. Fear, jealousy, anger, worry and love. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him. Even after all these years apart she still loved him. Severus slowly released his hold on her. Hermione stepped away.

"Just stay away Severus." she said and headed for her rooms.

Hermione burst into her rooms and slammed her door.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _she mentally screamed at herself.

Hermione grabbed the book and opened it to the potion. She read over the list of all she would need.

Power Stripping Potion

Ingredients:  
1 pinch of dandelion  
1 dash of chickweed  
Billings root  
Water  
A mortar and pestle

Grind ingredients together in a mortar in pestle. Shake water vigorously for two-hundred heartbeats and add dandelion, Billings root and chickweed. The potion must cool and turn blood-red to be complete.

Hermione knew that the potion alone wouldn't be enough. Luckily she had found a bind spell to go with the potion. She quickly grabbed another book and flipped to the right page.

Binding Spell

I take your hands in mine  
And with this string I will entwine  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
From now until the end of time.

Hermione wrote down the potion and the spell. After putting away the books she got ready for bed. As she laid in bed her thoughts ran wild.

_'Get a grip Hermione. You have a duty to do. But how can I when I'm so confused? I still love Severus, but I'm beginning to fall in love with Sam as well. Oh Merlin what am I going to do? I know. I'll do my duty, return with Sam to San Francisco and forget all about Severus Snape.' _she thought.

Even as she drifted off to sleep she wasn't sure if she would be able to forget about Severus or the feeling that were stirring in her very heart and soul.

T.B.C

Author's Note: The Power Stripping Potion and Binding Spell I borrowed from Charmed interactive, a website for the TV. show Charmed.


	7. Chapter 6 Plans Set In Motion

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 6- Plans Set In Motion  
**  
Hermione woke up the next morning and rather than face Severus had her breakfast in her rooms. As she ate she ran over the plan in her mind. She knew she would need to make the potion so that it would take care of at least 1000 Death Eaters or more. Halfway through her breakfast there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called as she approached the door.

"It's Remus. Can I come in?" Remus answered.

Hermione opened the door and let Remus in. Remus took a seat on the couch while Hermione returned to her chair.

"What happened last night? Between you and Severus I mean. Albus seems to know but didn't say anything except that things were getting interesting." Remus asked.

"It all started 6 years ago. The night before the final battle I told Severus I loved him and he said the same. We slept together that night. When I was released from the hospital wing I went to see him. He told me that he didn't mean what he said and that night was a mistake.

"I left Hogwarts that day and a few days later left for San Francisco. The night Severus came to bring me back he met Sam. I knew Severus didn't like him and was jealous of the fact that I was going out with him. I also told Severus that I had been pregnant but lost the baby a month after I found out." Hermione answered.

Remus sat there in shock. He shook his head to clear away his shock over what she had just told him.

"Does Sam know?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I told Sam everything. In fact it was Sam that took me to the emergency room when I started miscarrying. He stayed at my side through that. Him and my editor Erin. She took over my column while I was recovering." Hermione answered.

"I'm sorry Hermione. So that's why Severus is being such a worry wart about your plan. He doesn't want you hurt." Remus said.

"Yeah. But, I know Sam will come and help. Once I do this I'm returning to San Francisco and I'll let you guys deal with Draco. I'm not going to fight another war. My fighting days are over Remus." Hermione said as she sipped her coffee.

"Hermione, you can't leave. We'll need your help when that final fight does happen." Remus pleaded

"That's bull shit and you know it. You won't need me. Not after I brew the potion and get it to them. My task will be done once I do that. Hogwarts, England, isn't my home anymore. San Francisco is. And that's where I want to be." Hermione said flatly.

Remus sighed. He knew that he couldn't change Hermione's mind about leaving.

"Well, I better go. I have some essays that I need to grade before classes tomorrow. I'll see you later Hermione." Remus said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, see you later." Hermione said.

Remus left and headed straight for the dungeons. He didn't bother knocking as he burst into Severus's chambers. He found the Wizard sitting at his desk.

"What the hell do you want Lupin?" Severus demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You pushed Hermione away 6 years ago because you were scared and now you're doing it again!" Remus yelled.

"My personal life is none of your goddamned business. And last time I looked, she seemed quite happy with this Samuel Peterson. She asked for his help with her plan not mine. It's obvious that she doesn't care about me anymore. Or are you too blind to see that Lupin?" Severus hissed as he got up and began to pace.

"I'm not the one who's blind here. Hermione still loves you, but is falling in love with Sam too. She just told me once she brews and administers the potion she's returning to San Francisco. With Sam. The question is are you going to let her walk out of your life once again or are you actually going to stand up and fight for her this time?" Remus asked.

Severus stopped pacing and looked at the former werewolf. He could tell that Remus spoke the truth.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. If she chooses to leave you and I both know there's nothing I can do to change her mind. If she's happy then let her stay happy." Severus sighed.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that Snape. You love her, so just tell her that and that you don't want her to leave. At least she would know how you feel. Don't you think she deserves that much?" Remus said.

Remus turned and left the Wizard to think about what he had said. Severus continued to pace as he thought about what happened the night before and what Remus had just said.

_'When we kissed she did kiss me back. It sure felt like she loved me. Could Remus be right? If so what about this Sam? Oh damnit all to hell. I can't let her walk out of my life again. I should just tell her that I love her and I want her to stay here with me. I'm not going to give her up to Sam or anyone else. Not this time.' _Severus thought as he sat behind his desk once more.

Meanwhile in San Francisco Sam was heading to Erin's office. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" Erin called.

Sam walked in and found Erin typing at her computer.

"Hey Sam. Is there something you needed?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just got an owl from Hermione. She needs me to go to Hogwarts and help her. I'm going Erin. Her letter said I shouldn't be gone longer than two weeks at the most. I've already got my brother Andy to cover my duties here at the paper." Sam answered.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm not going to fire you. You'll still have a job here when you get back. Same for Hermione. Tell her I said hello when you get there. Have a save trip and be careful. From What Hermione told me, this mission of hers is quite dangerous." Erin said.

"Will do. Thanks a million Erin. See you in a few weeks." Sam said as he left her office.

Sam returned to his apartment, packed his things, hailed a taxi and hurried to the airport. Three hours later found him on a plane bound for London.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was meeting with Albus, Tonks, and Kingsley to discuss her plan.

"Have you heard from your friend yet?" Tonks asked.

"Not yet. Hopefully I will hear something tomorrow. Now, according to our spies there is a meeting in two weeks, on Halloween. Draco will no doubt have all of his Death Eaters there. Sam and I can sneak to where they keep the wine and pour the potion into the wine bottles. The more potion the drink the better.

"Of course, I will need members of the Order near by just in case shit hits the fan while Sam and I are in there. Do you think that can be arranged?" Hermione explained.

"Of course. I will have the Order ready. Now, how long will the potion take to make?" Albus asked.

"It will take at least three hours. All I have to do now is get the ingredients. Once I hear from Sam, I'll go to Diagon Alley. I can find everything I need there. I'll start on the potion the day of the meeting. The fresher the potion the stronger it is." Hermione answered.

"Excellent. I guess that's all for now. Tonks, Kingsley, I want you two to stay in constant contact with Hermione. Just in case Draco does something erratic." Albus said.

Tonks and Kingsley nodded and left. Hermione faced the Headmaster.

"Okay, Albus. Go ahead. I know you want to either ask about last night or you have something to say about it." Hermione sighed.

"Have you and Severus settled your differences?" Albus asked with a smile.

"No. And I doubt we will. He's made it crystal clear what he thinks about me. Besides, once Sam and I complete this task I'm returning to San Francisco with him. When the actual fighting starts you won't need me. I'm not fighting your battles for you anymore.

"The last time I did I lost my best friend, my mentor and Sirius, who was like a brother. I'm not going to go through that again Albus. My decision has been made." Hermione answered as she stalked out of the office.

Albus leaned back in his chair.

"Well, it seems that both Hermione and Severus are in for a few surprises. Hmmm, don't you agree Fawkes?" Albus asked as he gently petted the Phoenix perched on his shoulder.

Hermione ate lunch in the Great Hall, but saw no sign of Severus. At dinner however, he was seated in his usual spot. Hermione didn't even look his way. Severus on the other hand kept stealing glances at her from time to time.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you after dinner?" Severus asked.

"Fine." Hermione answered.

Fifteen minutes found Hermione and Severus walking silently to his chambers. Once inside Severus poured them both a glass of Scotch. Once seated Severus spoke.

"I don't exactly know what happened last night, but I will say this. I do love you Hermione. I pushed you away because I was scared. And Merlin knows I'm still scared. But this time I plan on fighting for you. I don't want you to return to America. I want you to stay here. With me." Severus said.

Hermione took a drink of her Scotch then looked at the Potions Master. She could see his emotions clearly in his eyes and his face.

"Now, all of a sudden you're confessing your love to me and want me to stay. As what? Your personal whore?" she asked.

"As my wife. If I hadn't been such a bastard back then you and I would have long since been married. I don't want to lose you again. If I have to fight for you I will. I know you won't be happy with Sam. I'm just telling you now, I'm not giving up. Not this time." Severus said with conviction.

Hermione finished her drink and rose to her feet.

"I'll tell you this, it's going to take more than sweet words to get me to believe you." she said as she sat her glass down and walked away.

Severus watched her leave his chambers. He downed his Scotch and sat down heavily in his arm chair.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione acted as if nothing had changed between them, even though inside her heart skipped a beat as Severus entered and sat beside her. Before he could say good morning an owl landed in front of Hermione. She quickly relieved the owl of it's cargo and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm in London at the airport. I'll be waiting at gate 36. See you soon._

_Love,_  
_Sam_

Hermione's face broke into a huge smile. She finished her breakfast quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall. Severus knew that Sam was here. He sighed and headed for his first class of the day.

Hermione ran through the gates and into Hogsmeade. She hurried to the Three Broomsticks and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. After doing quick cleansing spell on her robes she apparated to an alley near the airport. She hurried inside and headed toward gate 36. She quickly spotted Sam.

"SAM!" Hermione cried.

Sam looked up as Hermione began to run toward him. He dropped his suitcases as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sam held her close.

"I've missed you. I'm so glad you're here." Hermione whispered.

"And I've missed you too." Sam whispered back.

They pulled apart to look at each other. Hermione then leaned foreword and pressed her lips to his. Sam didn't hesitate as he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her back with equal passion.

After a few minutes the two left the airport and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Soon Hermione and Sam were on their way up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Hermione explained her plan as they walked.

"I'm impressed. It sounds like it would work. Especially adding the Binding Spell with the potion." Sam said.

Sam looked up a gasped at the magnificent sight before him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Sam." Hermione said with a bright smile.

Hermione looped her arm in his and led him toward the castle.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7 Love, A Double Edged Sword

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 7- Love, A Double Edged Sword  
**  
Hermione and Sam walked into the castle. Sam was staring all around him, taking in the beauty and mystery of the castle.

"I hope you don't mind, but Albus wanted to meet you once you got here." Hermione said.

"No, that's fine. I'd like to meet him as well." Sam replied.

Hermione led Sam toward Albus's office. She said the password and the gargoyle moved aside. A few seconds later they were standing at the door. Hermione raised her hand and knocked before they entered.

"Ah, back already." Albus said with a smile.

"Yes. Albus, this is Samuel Peterson. Sam, this is Albus Dumbledore." Hermione introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Hermione has told me a lot about you." Sam said as he extended his hand to the Headmaster.

"Same here. So, you work with Hermione at the newspaper in San Francisco is that correct?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. I write a column on the latest potions and alchemy research. I believe a year or so ago I did a feature on your Potions Master, Severus Snape and his finding a cure for werewolf victims." Sam answered.

"Yes. That was quite a breakthrough for Severus. He had spent many years trying to find a cure. We all here at Hogwarts are very proud of him." Albus said.

"I bet. Many have tried and failed to find a cure. So, Hermione has filled me in on her plan and it sounds like it should work. Granted this Draco follows his routine." Sam said.

"We are hoping he does. I'm sure you must be tired. Lunch is in a few hours. I'm sure Hermione can show you to your rooms so you cat sot some rest before lunch." Albus said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, lead the way love." Sam said as he faced Hermione.

The two said bye to Albus and Hermione led Sam to his rooms. As they walked Sam slid his arm around her shoulders. Hermione smiled as she in turn wrapped an arm around his waist.

"When are you going to give me the whole 25 cent tour of this place?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow. After you've rested from your trip." Hermione answered with a small giggle.

The two continued their trip in a comfortable silence. Soon they reached his chambers which were right down the corridor from hers.

"Your password is Amethyst." she said.

"My birth stone? How did you find out that information? Seeing as how I never told you my birthday?" he asked in surprise.

"Your birthday is February 2nd." she answered.

"You never cease to amaze me Hermione Granger." he chuckled as he followed her into the rooms.

Sam whistled as he took in his new surroundings. The rooms were huge. They were decorated in earth tones. Another surprise to him.

"How did you know I liked earth tones?" he asked.

"I have my ways. Plus, we've been working together for 6 years and I do notice how you dress in earth tones. Dead give away." she answered with a smile.

Sam pulled out his suit cases and enlarged them. Hermione helped him unpack in his bed room. She then showed him where everything was in the rooms. He was quite impressed.

"Well, I better go and let you rest. I'll come get you when it's time for lunch. See you in two hours Sam." Hermione said as he walked her to the door.

"See you then Hermione." Sam said as he planted a gently kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled as she returned to her own rooms. She sat in a chair near her window with her favorite muggle book. As she read her thoughts wandered.

_'I'm so glad Sam is here. I feel much more confident this plan will work. Man, I have it bad. I'm definitely falling in love with Sam. And then there's Severus. I know I still love him. And he did say that he wasn't giving up. Great! Just bloody great! I'm in a castle with two wizards who both love me and I love both of them. How in Merlin's name am I going to solve this problem?' _she thought.

Hermione let out a moan as she slammed her book shut and began getting dressed for lunch. Once finished she went to get Sam. She said the password and knocked. Sam opened the door with a smile.

"I'm famished. Let's go eat." he said as he closed his door and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione once more slid her arm around his waist as she steered him toward the Great Hall. On the way she pointed out the various classrooms and hallways. Along with the many statues and introduced him to the ghosts that floated past. They entered the Great Hall.

Severus sat at the head table. He looked up as Hermione and Sam entered. His blood began to boil as he saw Sam's arm wrapped around her. He glared at the couple as the walked up and sat down.

"Sam, this is Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. And I believe you remember Professor Snape." Hermione introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. And hello again professor." Sam said politely.

"Mr. Peterson." Severus said and returned to his lunch.

"So, Mione says you work with her." Harry said.

"Yes. I write a column on potions and alchemy. I was telling the Headmaster that when Professor Snape found that cure he was our feature. It must be quite a relief for you Mr. Lupin." Sam replied.

"Please call me Remus. And yes. I am forever grateful to Severus. For the first time since I was bitten I'm finally free to live my life and not worry." Remus answered.

As they ate Sam told them more about him and his life in San Francisco. Severus simply listened but didn't speak. It was bad enough that he was even here without hearing of how great his life had been.

Hermione smiled as Sam told her friends about himself. Occasionally she would sneak a glance at Severus. She knew he had to have been seething. Especially when she walked in with Sam. She sighed mentally and returned to the conversation.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"I was just planning on relaxing and getting used to being in Hermione's former school." Sam answered.

"Well, why don't you and Hermione come to my office for tea. I'm sure you would like to hear more about Hermione when she was a student." Harry offered.

"Sounds fun. What do you say love?" Sam asked Hermione.

"Sure. Sounds great." she said with a smile.

Severus had had enough. He rose to his feet and left the hall. He stalked to his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He was furious. As soon as he heard Sam call Hermione love, he about lost it. He poured himself a glass of Fire Whisky and slammed it back.

_'That boy has no idea who he's dealing with. Of course, Hermione probably hasn't told him what I said to her last night either. I'll be damned if I let this Samuel Peterson take her away. She's mine and I'm not going to lose her again.'_ Severus thought as he poured another glass and sat before the fire.

Hermione, Sam and Harry were seated around his office laughing.

"So, there was Hermione. Covered with fur, whiskers, and tail. She spent two weeks in the hospital wing after that." Harry laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I would have loved to have been there. I bet you looked cute as a cat." Sam laughed.

"It wasn't funny. How in the hell was I suppose to know that Millicent had a cat." Hermione grumbled.

"True. Anyway, during my very first Quidditch match she set Snape's robes on fire." Harry said.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Well, at the time Ron and I thought Professor Snape was trying to jinx Harry. We didn't know that it was actually Professor Quirrell, who was being controlled by Voldemort. It was kind of funny now that I think about it." Hermione said with a giggle.

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling Sam about their adventures at Hogwarts. Hermione found herself snuggled against Sam and his arm wrapped around her waist. Harry smiled at the couple. He liked Sam. But he knew that Snape still loved Hermione and would stop at nothing to win her back.

_'I never thought I would actually be cheering on Snape, but he's right. Sam is great and all, and he does seem to love Hermione, but she wouldn't be happy with him. Well, at least not as happy as she would be with Snape anyway.' _Harry thought as the three headed for the Great Hall for dinner.

As they sat down Sam noticed the looks that Severus was sending his way. He also saw the way he looked at Hermione. He could tell Severus was in love with her and jealous of him. Sam wasn't sure what to think.

"So, Mr. Peterson, you write about potions in this newspaper?" Severus asked.

"That's right. I write about the latest potions and alchemy research, breakthroughs and cures or curses that are found by the use of potion making and alchemy." Sam answered.

"I gather you travel a lot with your work then." Severus said.

"I do a fair bit. But I love what I do." Sam replied.

"Sam is a very gifted reporter. He's also had the opportunity to meet some of the best Potions Masters and Mistresses as well as the best Alchemists in the world." Hermione added.

"I'm studying at the University to finally become a Potions Master myself. Once I complete that I plan teaching at Salem Academy." Sam said.

"So you'll be moving back to New York?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"I'm sure you will be missed at the newspaper." Severus said.

Hermione remained quiet. After dinner Sam invited her into his rooms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going back to New York?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be sad. Plus that won't happen for at least another year or two." he answered.

"You still should have told me Sam." she said.

"Well, I was hoping you would come with me." Sam replied.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I want you to come with me to New York. Hermione, you would love it. I promise. I would take care of you. I want us to be together." Sam answered.

"I...I don't know what to say." she said.

"Look, you don't have to decide now. We have plenty of time. Just at least think about it." Sam said as he pulled her into his arms.

Hermione stared into his sparkling blue eyes. She leaned foreword and pressed her lips to his. Sam held her tighter as he kissed her back. He pulled her onto his lap as the kiss wore on. When they pulled up for air he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think you had better go Hermione, before we both do something we might regret later." Sam whispered.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Hermione whispered back.

She got to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it and started to leave.

"Oh and Sam. About your offer. I'll consider it." she said with a smile.

"Please do." he smiled back.

She then left his rooms and returned to hers. She entered her rooms and leaned against the door. A smile still on her face. She walked into her bedroom. Before she could even blink she found herself pinned against her bedroom door by Severus and his lips covering hers.

She tried to fight him, but then found herself surrendering to him. She relaxed as he wrapped her in his strong arms. She threaded her fingers in his hair as he lifted her off the floor. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Severus had been waiting for her. He was going to get back what was his. He knew that Sam saw the looks he was giving them at dinner, but he didn't give a damn. Hermione was his and his alone.

"I love you Hermione. Like I said last night, I'm not giving up. Not this time." Severus whispered as he stared into her brown eyes.

Before she could speak he closed his lips over her delicate neck.

"Severus." Hermione moaned.

Her body immediately reacting to his. She could feel his member hard and throbbing against her stomach. Severus pulled out his wand and with a few flicks their clothes vanished. She moaned as he quickly slid fully into her waiting body.

"Oh Severus. You feel so good." she sighed as he began to move.

"You're so tight Hermione. You feel so good. Wrapped around my hard cock." he moaned as he began to thrust harder.

"Yes! Harder Severus! Please!" she cried as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Severus did as she said. He slammed into her harder and faster. This hadn't been what he had originally planned, but when she came in he just couldn't hold back. He had to have her.

"You're mine Hermione. I'm never letting you go. Never!" he growled as he nipped her ear lobe.

"Oh Merlin! I'm coming! Severus!" Hermione screamed as she came hard.

"Hermione!" Severus cried as he emptied his seed deep into her.

They stayed still trying to regain their breaths. Finally he released her. She picked up her wand, did a cleansing spell and restored their clothes. She then looked up at his face.

"I think you should go now Severus." Hermione said.

"I believe you're right. Good night. And remember what I said. I plan on fighting for you. I'm not making the same mistake as before." Severus said.

He pulled her close and kissed her once more. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. He released her and left. Hermione leaned against the wall.

"No Severus, you're making all new mistakes." she whispered out loud.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8 Confusion and Confrontations

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 8- Confusion and Confrontations  
**  
That night Hermione paced her rooms. She couldn't believe what had happened between her and Severus.

_'What the fuck was I thinking! I can't believe I slept with Severus...okay fucked Severus is more like it. I'm just making things more difficult and a hell of a lot more confusing for not only me but them as well.' _she thought.

Hermione stopped pacing and walked to her window. She stared out at the thousands of stars that twinkled in the sky. She leaned her head against the cool stone and sighed heavily. She finally went to her bed room and got ready for bed.

Hermione met up with Sam in the Great Hall for breakfast. She was dead tired and had bags under her eyes.

"Whoa. You look like hell love. What's wrong?" Sam commented as he kissed her cheek.

"I didn't get that much sleep last night." Hermione answered as she sat down.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus grin mischievously into his coffee cup. Hermione ate her breakfast is silence as Sam talked with Harry and Remus. She noticed that Severus watched her under hooded eyes as the meal went on. Once he was finished Severus, got to his feet and swept out of the hall in a blur of billowing robes.

"So, you ready to give me a tour?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I just need to grab my cloak from my rooms. Come on." Hermione answered.

Sam followed her as they hurried to her rooms. He waited outside as she ran in to grab her cloak.

_'Something is bothering her. She can tell me it's from lack of sleep but I know better. Oh well, I won't push her. She'll tell me when she's ready.' _Sam thought as she reappeared.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said as she looped her arm with his and lead him to the first floor.

Meanwhile Draco was planning his next move.

_'So, the Granger bitch chooses to remain with the Order huh? I guess she'll just die with the rest of them. Pity, she would have made a good whore.' _Draco thought as he looked over a map of England.

Just then someone knocked upon his study door.

"Enter!" Draco yelled.

"Hello Draco." a female's voice replied.

"Ahh. There you are. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Draco said with a smile as the woman walked up to him.

"I could never forget you. After all, I did promise Voldemort I would take care of you. And I have done that." she replied as she sat at the desk.

"So, what news did you bring for me?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Granger has asked for help from a friend in San Francisco. I don't know what she's planning yet, but as soon as I do I will tell you." the woman answered.

"Who is this friend?" he demanded.

"His name is Samuel Edward Peterson. He is 26 years old. He is a reporter at the newspaper with Hermione. His family is an old family and the witches and wizards in his family are very powerful and brilliant as well." she replied as she twirled a dagger in her hand.

"I guess we will just have to do something about him, now won't we my dear." Draco said with an evil grin.

The woman smiled as her grey blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione had just finished showing Sam most of the classes, the ground and the main corridors. The couple was now heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave the grounds? I mean what if this Draco Malfoy comes after you or something?" Sam asked as the approached the village.

"If he comes after me I will kill him. Besides, I know Albus has members of the Order watching my every move." Hermione answered.

Hermione lead Sam toward the Three Broomsticks. They found a booth in the back and sat down. After ordering their drinks they looked over the menu. As Hermione read hers Sam watched her with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked up and caught his eye.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so beautiful. And you mean so much to me Hermione. I know I'm probably rushing you, what with asking you to move to New York with me and all, but I can't help it." Sam answered.

"Sam, you mean a lot to me too. Before I give you an answer on that question, let's get through this mission, return to San Francisco and get to know each other better. I promise I will give you an answer." Hermione said.

"Deal. Now, what's good here?" he asked with a smile.

The two had a wonderful lunch. Most of it was spent laughing and talking. She showed him her favorite shops, and even the Shrieking Shack.

"It's getting late, we had better get back so we're in time for dinner." Hermione said.

Sam held Hermione close as they walked back towards the school. They walked in a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other's company. In no time they reached the doors of the castle. No sooner had they entered than things turned ugly.

"Where the hell have you been! Do you realize that everyone has been looking for you!" Severus yelled as he walked up to the pair.

"What are you talking about now Severus?" Hermione asked.

"You left the grounds without telling anyone! That's what! Albus has everyone looking for you! Did you even think that you could have been attacked or worse killed! Oh, of course not! You're such a big tough witch aren't you? You think you can protect yourself on your own!" Severus cried.

"Fuck you Severus! I don't need to be treated like a child!" Hermione yelled back.

"Then stop acting like one and use your fucking brain! You know that Draco is looking for you! He could have easily gotten to you and killed your friend Samuel here and we never would have known!" Severus boomed.

"You seem to forget Severus, I'm not the innocent, pathetic, little school girl you seem to think I am! I faced not only Lucius Malfoy, who was one of the worst Death Eaters, but I also killed his sorry ass along with at least 13 others! I wasn't taking any chances while I was in Hogsmeade! I knew what was going on around us at all time!" she screamed.

"You are so full of yourself aren't you? That is your weakness! You're too confident!" Severus yelled back.

By now the two had become quite the spectacle. Sam watched as students and professors alike watch Severus and Hermione yell at each other.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Albus demanded as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Severus is over reacting and being an over all bastard!" Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger is being childish!" Severus said at the same time.

"Enough! Everyone go to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus, Hermione, Samuel, follow me." Albus ordered.

The three followed Albus. Sam had never seen Hermione as angry as she was right now. He could practically feel her angry radiating off of her. They entered the office. Sam and Hermione sat in front of Albus while Severus remained standing against a wall.

"Samuel, would you mind telling me what happened?" Albus asked.

"Well, sir, Hermione was giving me a tour of this place. We then headed to Hogsmeade. We ate lunch there and looked around the shops. We lost track of time. As soon as we entered the castle Professor Snape walked up and began yelling at Hermione. She started yelling back and that's when you walked up sir. I swear, we didn't mean to worry everyone." Sam answered.

"Thank you Samuel. We were worried yes. You see, Draco has already confronted Hermione once and we are afraid the next time he will either kill her or kidnap her. Either way we are taking no chances with her safety." Albus explained gently.

"It seems, Albus, that Miss Granger believes she is above our protection. She hasn't changed since her days with Potter and Weasley. Always disregarding the feelings and opinions of others and thinking only of herself." Severus said.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you! You are just as bad! All you ever think about is yourself! You don't give a damn about anyone else! You have never given any thought to those who care about you!" Hermione yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Hermione! Severus! That is enough!" Albus yelled.

Sam got to his feet and gently began massaging her shoulders to calm her down.

"Now, Hermione, next time you want to leave, at least let me know. Please." Albus requested.

"Yes Albus." she said.

"And Severus, you should keep your emotions in check as well. It was ridiculous how you acted out there. You are a professor and are suppose to be setting an example for the students. Now, let us go and eat." Albus said.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said through clenched teeth.

The four left and joined the rest of the faculty and students for dinner. Hermione sat in between Sam and Harry while Remus sat next to Severus. Neither looked at each other. Sam knew she was furious. As soon as she finished he escorted her to her rooms.

"Look, don't let Professor Snape get to you. I know you two have yet to work through your past. Right now you just calm down and concentrate on the mission at hand. The Binding Spell and the Power Stripping Potion. That's all you need to worry about. Okay." Sam said as he hugged her.

"You're right Sam. He just makes me so bloody mad I can't think straight. I think I'm going to take a hot bath then go to bed. That will help me relax. I'll see you at breakfast. Good night." Hermione said as she kissed him gently and entered her rooms.

Sam smiled as he headed to his. Once inside he changed for bed, sat in a chair in front of the fire place with a book and began to read.

"What a first day." he sighed as he opened the book.

Down in the dungeons Severus was pacing his sitting room while Remus and Harry sat watching him.

"What the hell was she thinking! Going off and not notifying anyone! She could have been kidnapped or worse!" he yelled.

"Severus, look. We know you still love her, but getting mad and yelling at her isn't going to help matters." Remus said calmly.

"Remus is right. I also know that having Sam here isn't helping matters between you and Hermione either." Harry added.

"I've already told her I still love her and I will fight for her. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did 6 years ago. I was so scared today that something had happened to her." Severus sighed as he sat heavily in a chair.

"I know. We all were, but she's safe and back in the castle. Now why don't you get some rest?" Remus said as he and Harry rose to leave.

"I will." Severus said.

Remus and Harry left the room. Severus got up and went to his bed room. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed.

_'I won't let anything happen to her. I can't and won't lose her this time.' _Severus thought as he drifted off to sleep.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9 The Gauntlet is Thrown

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 9- The Gauntlet is Thrown  
**  
The next morning Sam woke early and headed to the Great Hall. He sat down just as Severus entered. The two wizards ate in silence as the students and professors entered and began eating. Just as Severus was getting ready to leave Sam stopped him.

"May I have a word with you Professor Snape?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Let's go to my office, as I do have a class this morning." Severus answered.

Sam and Severus left the hall. They walked in silence toward the dungeons. Severus entered and walked toward his desk, while Sam leaned against a desk in the front row.

"What did you want to discuss Mr. Peterson?" Severus asked as he went through the papers on his desk.

"I know you're still in love with her." Sam said.

"So what if I am. What are you going to do about it?" Severus challenged as he looked at the younger wizard.

"I love her too. I've asked her to move with me to New York once I finish school. She hasn't said yes, but she is thinking about it. If she says yes I will ask her to be my wife." Sam replied as he stood up straight.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I did 6 years ago. I plan on fighting for her. I love her more than anything else in this miserable world. You can expect a fight on your hands for Hermione. I'm not giving up." Severus hissed as he walked up to Sam.

"I'm not either Snape. Just know that I was there to help her when she came to San Francisco. I was there to help mend her heart. The one you broke." Sam said coldly.

"I think this conversation is over. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Severus sneered.

"Just remember, I'm not leaving without Hermione. You can count on that." Sam said before he left slamming the door behind him.

Severus was seething. As his class of 7th years entered he immediately began to yell.

"Get in here you dunderheads, take your seats and shut up!" he yelled.

The class rushed in, took their seats and fell silent.

Meanwhile Sam was looking for Hermione. He was heading for the library when he bumped into Albus.

"Good morning Samuel." Albus greeted.

"Morning sir. Have you seen Hermione?" Sam asked.

"I believe she is at the lake. She seemed to have a lot on her mind this morning." Albus answered.

"Thanks." Sam said as he turned and headed outside.

Albus continued his walk with a small smile.

Hermione sat on a log and stared out over the lake. Her head was swimming.

_'I'm so bloody confused. First there's Severus. I still love him and always will. But he's a bit dark, evil and down right mean at times. Yet there's a soft, sweet, and gentle side to him as well. Then there's Sam. Sam is sweet, loving, patient, and funny. He really cares about me and I know he loves me. So what do I do? I'm in love with two men at the same time. How am I ever going to get myself out of this web?' _she thought to herself.

She sighed heavily. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear Sam walk up to her. He stood behind her and smiled.

"Something wrong love?" He asked.

Before he could blink Hermione grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back with a dagger at his throat.

"Sam! Oh my god! I'm so sorry. You startled me, I thought you were Draco or one of his creatons." Hermione exclaimed as she helped him to his feet.

"Remind me never to sneak up on you again. Where did you learn that?" Sam asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Severus taught me the summer before my 7th year. That's when we began working together for the Order. He also gave me this dagger." Hermione answered.

"Oh. He's a good teacher then. So, have you started the potion?" Sam replied.

"No. On Friday I'm going to Diagon Alley to get everything I need. I'm going to brew the potion the day we are going to the meeting." she answered.

"You aren't going to Diagon Alley alone are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Albus has insisted that Severus accompany me." she answered.

"Why him?" he asked, hiding his jealousy well.

"Because he knows Draco Malfoy well. That and he is better suited to face Draco should he show up." Hermione answered.

"Are you coming back that day?" Sam questioned.

"No. We're leaving after his last class and staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. We'll be back Saturday morning in time for breakfast." Hermione replied.

"I don't trust him Hermione." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"There's just something dark and sinister about him. Plus, I'm afraid he could hurt you." Sam answered.

"Trust me. Severus would never hurt me. Okay, well, not physically anyway. Plus, I can take care of Severus. You have nothing to worry about. I promise." Hermione said with a smile.

Sam let the topic rest. They spent most of the morning at the lake. At lunch Sam noticed Severus wasn't there. He didn't like the idea of Hermione going to Diagon Alley and staying the night alone with Severus Snape.

Hermione told Sam she was returning to her rooms to take a nap and do a bit more reading and that she would see him at dinner. Severus meanwhile was in a quite better mood after Albus told him, he was to accompany Hermione to London that Friday and even more so, when he found they would be staying the night.

_'Finally. Some time alone with Hermione. Now, I will have the chance to get her back. This Samuel Peterson won't leave with Hermione. Not if I have anything to do or say about it.' _Severus thought evilly as he walked amongst his afternoon potions class.

"Hey Mione, while you're in London on Friday, could you pick up something for me?" Harry asked as he poured him some wine at dinner.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hermione said.

"Well, I ordered some books and they're in. I've already sent word to them that you would pick them up. If you don't mind." Harry replied.

"Not a problem. What about you Remus, do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

"If you wouldn't mind and bring me back some sweets from Honeydukes I would really appreciate that." Remus answered.

"All right. What about you Sam?" she asked with a giggle.

"I could use the latest edition of the Alchemist magazine." he answered.

"You got it." she said.

Severus could see the younger wizard was uncomfortable with Hermione and him going to London.

_'Good. Let the little twit squirm.' _Severus thought with a grin.

That night as Hermione tried to sleep, she kept thinking about Friday.

_'How in the hell am I going to get through Friday. I'll be in Diagon Alley, alone, with Severus. Not to mention we will be spending the night there. I think my personal life has just entered the Twilight Zone.' _she thought.

Hermione sighed heavily, rolled on her side, extinguished her lights and finally fell asleep.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 10 Diagon Alley

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 10- Diagon Alley  
**  
The week flew by for Hermione. She had managed to avoid Severus except at meals. Her days were spent showing Sam around and the two of them walking through the gardens talking. On Friday morning at breakfast Severus approached her.

"Miss Granger, I will meet you this evening at 5 in the main hall." Severus said.

"That will be fine Severus." Hermione replied as she poured her a cup of coffee.

Severus could tell she was nervous about having to spend the night alone with him. Inside he was already forming a plan to win her back.

_'I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than this to get her back. Her being nervous just make this all the more enjoyable.' _he thought as he ate his breakfast and watched Hermione talk with Sam.

After breakfast Sam and Hermione returned to her rooms so they could do a bit more research on the plan.

"I meant what I said the other night. I don't trust him. Especially where you are concerned." Sam said as he opened a book in front of him.

"Sam, you're just being paranoid. Albus trusts Severus and so do I. I'll be fine." Hermione sighed as she sat beside him.

"You may trust him but I don't. I just don't want to see you hurt is all Hermione. I care about you and I don't want to lose you." Sam said as he took her hand in his.

Hermione smiled and leaned over and kissed him sweetly. Sam gathered her tightly into his arms and kissed her back. Hermione melted into his strong embrace.

_'He's a really good kisser. But not as good as Severus. What the hell am I doing! I'm kissing Sam and thinking about Severus. How am I going to get through tonight when Severus and I are alone?' _she thought as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sam. I just think we should try and get some work done before I leave. That's all." Hermione answered.

The day flew by. Sam and Hermione had lunch in her chambers. The pair had made some headway in research. At 3:30 Hermione realized she had to get ready.

"Sam, I think you had better go. It's 3:30 and I still have to get a shower and pack my over night bag." Hermione said.

"Okay. Please, please be careful in London. And do watch yourself around Severus. Promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise Sam. I'll be extra careful tonight." Hermione said as she kissed him and walked him to the door.

Sam said good bye and headed for his rooms. Hermione quickly packed her bag then headed for the bath room. She stood under the hot jets of water. The cascading water easing some of the tension she felt away.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and entered her bedroom. She sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair. As she stared at her reflection her mind began to wander. She suddenly found herself think about the future.

She tried to picture herself married with Sam and having a family. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't picture herself with Sam as his wife. But she could easily picture herself as Mrs. Severus Snape.

She could see him and her with one or two children. They would have his hair, her facial features and both of their tempers. She smiled as the picture left her mind. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her traveling cloak, grabbed her bag and headed to meet Severus.

Severus was waiting in the main hall when he saw her walk up.

"Good evening Hermione." Severus said.

"Good evening Severus. Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Shall we?" Severus said as he extended his arm to her.

Hermione placed her arm in his and the pair walked over the grounds toward the gates. Once free of the school they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Should we get our room for the night first?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that is a good idea." Severus answered.

"Ahh. Severus, why Miss Hermione. It's good to see you again. How can I help you?" Tom, the inn keeper greeted.

"Hello Tom. We will need a room for the night." Severus answered.

"With one bed or two?" Tom asked.

"One King-size bed if you have one." Hermione answered.

"We have one. It's room 136. Second floor at the end of the hall on the right." Tom said as he handed Severus the key.

"Thanks Tom." Hermione said.

Severus led Hermione upstairs. They found their room and entered. The room had a King size bed that looked rather inviting, a spacious bathroom, and a nice view of London. Hermione pulled her bag out of her pocket, enlarged it and sat it near the vanity. She watched as Severus did the same.

"So, do you want to get dinner first or go shopping first?" Severus asked.

"Let's get the shopping done and over with. Then we can get something to eat." Hermione answered.

Severus nodded. They left their room and headed to Diagon Alley. Hermione looked around and smiled softly. Diagon Alley hadn't changed. Severus took her arm and steered her toward the Apocrathy.

Severus went to look around while Hermione gathered everything she need for the power stripping potion. Severus wandered around the shop, looking at the different ingredients, the latest potions books and the newest equipment.

Hermione got what she needed, paid for them and went to get Severus.

"You have everything?" he asked.

"Yes, I just need to get the things for Harry, Remus and Sam." she answered.

They quickly gathered the books for Harry, the sweets for Remus and the magazine for Sam, then headed back to the inn. Hermione put her purchases in her bag then faced Severus.

"How about dinner?" he asked.

"Sure. I wonder what they are serving downstairs." Hermione replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going out to London for dinner." Severus said.

"Oh? Well, let me just freshen up first." Hermione said in surprise.

Severus took the opportunity to do a few spells on himself while she was in the bathroom. He took off his outer robes, transfigured his shirt from white to an emerald green and transfigured his trousers into a pair of black jeans. He Then pulled his hair back into a low pony tail. He had just finished as Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

Hermione froze at the sight before her. She had almost forgotten to breath when she caught sight of the wizard before her. He looked handsome. Severus saw that Hermione had the same idea. She had transfigured her robes into a beautiful black dress.

"You look stunning my dear." he said as he kissed her hand.

"And you look dashing. You know, emerald green really does look good on you." she said as he placed her arm in his.

Severus and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and began walking amongst the people on the busy London street. Severus hailed a cab and handed the address to the driver. What Hermione didn't know, was that Severus had already made arrangements at a restaurant. He hoped she would like it.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Severus answered slyly.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Moonlight Den? I've heard this is the best restaurant in London!" Hermione exclaimed as he helped her out of the cab and paid the driver.

"I know. I like the finer things in life Hermione. Now, let's go inside." Severus said with a smile as he steered her inside.

The head waiter led them to a table for two tucked away in a corner. Severus pulled out her chair for her before sitting across from her. Hermione was shocked.

_'He did this for me? Maybe he has changed a little after all.' _she thought as she read over the menu.

After placing their orders the two began to talk.

"Why are you doing this Severus?" Hermione asked as she sipped her wine.

"Always straight to the point. I'm doing this because I want to Hermione. As I told you before. I'm not making the same mistakes. I do love you and I'm not giving you up to anyone." Severus answered.

"You do know that Sam feels the same way. He doesn't trust you." Hermione said.

"As I do not trust him. I hear he asked you to go to New York with him." Severus replied.

"Yes. I haven't given him an answer yet. I simply said I would consider it." she said.

"You would not be happy." he said.

They fell silent as their dinner arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence, both watching the other through hooded eyes. Severus knew that Hermione was his future. She was destined to become his wife. He had known ever since they began working together for the Order her 7th year.

"Severus, why have you never married?" She asked.

"I had given up that dream when I joined the Death Eaters. The same goes with one day having children. But that changed when Albus put us together your 7th year." he answered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Once we started working together I knew that you and I were meant to be together. I wanted you to be my wife, but of course I fucked up royally and pushed you away. My feelings have not changed. I still want you as my wife one day." he answered.

Hermione sat there stunned. She had no idea he had felt that strongly about that. She too had dreams of becoming his wife that final year, but when he had pushed her away, those dreams died. Now, 6 years later she found herself resurrecting those dreams.

After dessert they paid the check and stepped out into the cool fall air. Severus pulled them into a nearby alley. He faced Hermione, gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ever so softly.

Hermione immediately melted against him as the kiss wore on. She was so caught up in the kiss she didn't even notice they were no longer in the alley but their room at the inn.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 11 Falling in Love Again

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 11- Falling in Love Again  
**  
Severus released Hermione's lips and stared into her cinnamon brown eyes. He offered her a rare smile, one that she returned. She placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to hers. She captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

Without breaking the kiss, Severus moved them over to the bed. Hermione felt the back of her legs bump into the king-size bed behind her. Severus pulled away and looked into her eyes. Before she could speak, he swept her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He then laid on his side beside her.

"Severus, we shouldn't be doing this." Hermione whispered.

"Why not? After all, we both love each other, even though you are trying to fight it. Why? Why are you fighting this so much?" Severus asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared and confused." she answered.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked.

"Scared of you hurting me again. Like before." she replied.

"I swear to you Hermione. I will never hurt you again. That was a mistake. A mistake I've regretted every day for the past 6 years." he said sadly.

"I'm also confused because, yes I do love you, but I'm falling for Sam too." Hermione said.

"Hermione, give me this chance to prove I've changed. That's all I ask." Severus pleaded.

Hermione nodded. Severus leaned down and gently kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, tangling her fingers in his soft raven hair. Severus rolled over so that his body covered hers. He pulled out his wand, and with a few quick waves, caused their clothes to melt away and reappear on the chair at the desk.

Hermione moaned softly as he began to kiss down her neck and gently massage her breasts. Hermione began to map a course along his back with her fingers, noticing the shiver that ran down his body as she touched him. Severus pulled away, but only long enough to pull the sheets and comforter over them.

"I love you." he whispered before pulling a taunt nipple into his mouth.

"Severus." she sighed as she tossed her head back against the pillow.

Severus sucked her left nipple while his right hand massaged the right and his right hand moved down her body. As he switched from the left nipple to the right he softly began to slide his middle finger against her womanhood.

"Ohhhhh." Hermione moaned.

Hermione reached down and took hold of his rapidly hardening member and began to stroke it. She heard Severus growl only seconds before capturing her lips in a searing kiss and thrusting his finger deep inside her. Her cry was lost in his mouth as she began to move against his finger.

Severus added his index finger causing her to cry once more. Hermione began to stroke him faster. Feeling his member swell in her hand.

"Do you want me Hermione? Do you?" Severus whispered as he nipped her ear.

"Yes. Oh yes Severus." she moaned.

"Yes what?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out and lightly began to finger her wet clit.

"I want you. Now. Please Severus." she pleaded.

Severus moved between her legs and let Hermione guide him to her entrance. They looked into each others eyes as he slowly began to sheath himself in her tight, wet womanhood.

"Hermione!" Severus sighed as slid into her fully.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips met once more. Hermione vaguely recalled their first time had been somewhat quick. This time he was being slow and gentle. Taking his time and focusing on what pleasured not only himself but her as well.

Severus slowly began to move within her. Absorbing every feeling that was coursing through his body. The feel of her tightness around his member, her legs wrapped high around his waist, the feel of her moving beneath him and most important of all. Her face. The expression of pure lust, love, and bliss was etched across her beautiful face.

Hermione opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. All his emotions were flashing before her as she stared deep into those beautiful obscene eyes.

"I'm so close! Fill me Severus! Please!" Hermione cried.

"Move onto...your knees...and take hold...of the headboard." Severus growled.

Hermione quickly did as he said. Severus moved behind her and thrust deep within her.

"Severus! Oh Merlin's beard!" she cried.

"That's it Hermione. Feel me. Feel what you do to me. Can you feel me?" he whispered as he suckled her neck.

"Oh yes. You're so deep. So hard. Don't stop Severus. Please don't stop." she groaned as he began to thrust even harder and deeper.

"I'll never stop. I love you." he sighed.

He could feel his climax coming and knew she wasn't far off herself. He shifted his angle slightly and thrust as hard and as deep as he could.

"Severus! Oh yes! I'm gonna...SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit her hard.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as her inner walls clutched him tightly, causing him to spill his seed deep within her.

Severus gathered the trembling witch into his arms and lowered them to the bed. Still intimately connected he gathered the sheet and comforter over them as they lay there catching their breath.

"That was nothing short of amazing." she whispered.

"That it was my dear. That it was." he whispered back.

Severus withdrew from her, cast a quick cleansing spell and extinguished the lights. Hermione snuggled deep in his embrace as he held her tightly, a smile playing on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Hermione." Severus whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione whispered back she rested her head on his chest.

Severus watched her sleep, his mind wandering.

_'How did I ever deserve a second chance with Hermione? I swear this time will be different. I won't let her go. Not now , not ever. I will take care of her and spend the rest of my life making up for what I did to her six years ago. I swear on Merlin himself. I won't let her go again.' _he thought as his eyes drifted shut and sleep subdued him at last.

In the darkened room a pair of eyes had watched the whole ordeal from the time Severus had apparated them into the room unnoticed. The eyes narrowed evilly as they watched the pair sleep.

"Enjoy your time with her, because you won't keep her." an evil voice whispered.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 12 Threat in Blood

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 12- Threat in Blood  
**  
Hermione woke up as the sun began to rise. She looked over at Severus, who was still sound asleep. She brushed a raven lock of hair off of his forehead as she studied him.

_'He's like a little boy when he sleeps. Last night was incredible. He showed me a side that I doubt anyone has ever seen. Love. I love him so much. But what about Sam? I care about him and I do love him, but could I honestly be happy with him? I know I would be happy with Severus. Oh bloody hell I'm so confused.' _she thought as she watched her lover sleep.

After a few minutes of watching him she quietly and slowly climbed out of bed. She grabbed a change of clothes from her bag and went to take a shower. As the jets of water washed over her body she came to a sound conclusion.

She was head over heels in love with Severus Octavious Snape. Plain and simple. She also knew that when she returned to Hogwarts she would have to tell Sam and stop leading the Wizard on. She turned off the shower, dried off and dressed. She smiled as she saw Severus was still asleep. As she passed the small table by the window she saw a letter written in blood. With shaking hands she picked it up and read it.

**I saw you last night. You will regret and pay for your actions mudblood. You will die and so will your lover.**

Tell me, is Snape worth dying for? Because I have a painful and violent death all ready for him. And you'll have a front row seat for the show. Enjoy your time together while it still lasts.  
**  
****We'll meet soon my dear. Very soon**

Hermione screamed and let the letter fall from her hands to the floor. Severus was immediately awake and at her side.

"Hermione? What is it? Are you all right?" Severus asked.

Hermione's face was ghostly white and she was shaking from head to toe. She faced Severus and threw herself into his arms. Severus held her tightly, feeling her body violently shaking as he did so.

"Sshh. What happened?" He whispered soothingly.

"The letter." she answered meekly.

Severus released her to bend down and pick up the letter. He noticed the blood was fresh. H e clutched the letter as he read it. Anger and fear running through him.

"I'll get dressed and we'll head back at once. Albus needs to see this." Severus said.

Hermione sat down unsteadily as Severus cast a cleansing spell on him, got dressed, shrunk their purchases and bags. Hermione was gently pulled to her feet and with the letter tucked in his pocket he lead Hermione out of the room.

The two apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to the castle. Halfway there Hermione's legs gave out on her. Severus scooped her into his arms before she hit the ground and carried her to the castle.

Remus was walking out of the castle when he spotted Severus carrying Hermione. Fearing the worst he ran to the couple.

"Severus what happened? Is she okay?" Remus asked as he reached them.

"We need to see Albus. Go get Harry and you might as well get Mr. Peterson as well and meet us in Albus's office in five minutes. I'll explain there." Severus answered.

Remus didn't hesitate as he turned and ran back inside. Severus hurried inside and right to Albus's office. He found the older Wizard sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea. Albus looked up as Severus burst in carrying Hermione in his arms.

"What has happened?" Albus asked as he rushed to Hermione and Severus.

"Wait till Remus, Harry and Mr. Peterson get here. Then I'll explain." Severus answered as he gently sat Hermione on the couch.

Not long after Harry, Remus and Sam entered. Harry ran to Hermione, who upon seeing her best friend, threw herself into his arms. Harry felt how badly she was shaking and looked to Severus for answers.

"This morning Hermione found this note on the table in our room. When I heard her scream I woke up and ran to her side. The letter is written in blood. Who's or what's blood it is I don't know." Severus said, handing the letter to Albus.

Albus, Remus, Harry and Sam read the note.

"Who would do this to her?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it was Malfoy. It's not his style. Possibly someone who is working for him though." Severus answered.

"How do you know it wasn't Draco Malfoy, Snape? Were you watching her closely? He could have been right there at anytime." Sam said angrily as he stared at Severus.

"You forget Mr. Peterson. I know Draco Malfoy. I've known him since he was still in his mother's womb. This is not his way to scare someone. He's more of a hands on type of person. And as for watching Hermione. I was aware of everyone and everything around her. Whoever sent this must has used some kind of invisibility spell." Severus said through clenched teeth.

"What about an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"No Potter. I would have either felt or heard them. I cast a spell on the two of us that would alert me if there was someone near us wearing such a cloak." Severus answered.

"It doesn't matter who sent it. What does matter is that someone is trying to hurt me through you Severus. Whoever it is knows about our past together. Draco doesn't. No one but you, me, Albus, Sam, Remus and Harry know." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione is right. Whoever sent this somehow found out. Hermione, could it be someone who followed you here from San Francisco?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. Possibly." Hermione answered.

"When you told Mr. Peterson about us, was there anyone else there?" Severus asked as he knelt in front of her.

"No. Wait! Erin!" Hermione cried.

"Come on Hermione. Do you honestly think Erin would come all the way over here from San Francisco just to threaten you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, she is the only other person beside you who knows. Now what would you think?" she demanded.

"Fine. Would it help if we owled her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We can place a tracking charm on the owl to find out where she is." Hermione replied.

Remus went to the owlery and brought back a brown and grey barn owl. Hermione quickly wrote a note asking Erin how the column and things back in San Francisco were, while Albus cast the charm on the owl. Hermione gave the letter to the owl and it flew off after she told the owl who the letter was to.

"Now we wait." Albus said.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat. Then I'm taking you back to your rooms so you can rest." Sam said as he took Hermione's hand.

"I think it be best if I do that Mr. Peterson. After all, I know what we're fighting, having dealt with the likes of Draco before. You're at a disadvantage in that respect." Severus said coldly as he took Hermione into his arms.

"He's right Sam. I don't want to see you hurt. Severus knows what to do." Hermione said.

"Fine." Sam said.

Sam glared at Severus, who glared right back, as he led Hermione out of the office and toward the Great Hall. Sam followed closely behind them.

"It would seem that Hermione has made her choice." Albus said as he left.

"It would appear so sir." Harry said with a smile as he and Remus left as well.

Breakfast was silent. Hermione sat beside Severus and quietly ate her breakfast. Severus watched Sam, who sat on the other side of Hermione, with hooded eyes. He was starting to get a bad feeling about the Wizard.

_'Odd, how he immediately wanted to dismiss the fact that this Erin could be behind this. I think I might have to call in those few favors that Kingsley Shacklebolt owes me, and do a bit of investigating on Mr. Samuel Peterson.' _Severus thought.

"Severus, could you walk me to my rooms? I need to rest." Hermione asked.

"I could take you." Sam volunteered.

"Thanks Sam, but if someone is watching me and following me, I think it best that Severus do it. Like I said before, I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll see you later." Hermione said.

Severus helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her from the hall. Harry and Remus saw that Sam was angry that Hermione wouldn't let him help her, but inside both Wizards were happy Hermione was with Severus.

After Severus checked her rooms twice he let her in. Hermione went to the bedroom and quickly changed while Severus waited in the doorway.

"Do you want me to stay with you? At least until you fall asleep that is." Severus asked.

"Would you mind?" Hermione asked as she faced him.

Severus smiled softly as he shook his head no. He removed his outer robes and took off his boots. He gathered her into his arms and climbed into her bed. He pulled the sheet and blanket over them as Hermione snuggled into his embrace.

"Just sleep my dear. I'll be here when you wake up." Severus whispered.

Within minutes Hermione was sound asleep. Severus followed shortly after. The last thing he thought was how good it felt holding her in his arms once more.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 13 Gathering Information

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 13- Gathering Information  
**  
Severus woke up about an hour after he and Hermione fell asleep. He looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her forehead softly. He slowly climbed out of bed and entered her sitting room. He grabbed some floo powder and flooed Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, Severus. Is there something you needed?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. I know Albus has told you about Hermione's friend Samuel Peterson right." Severus answered.

"Yeah. He did mention him." Kingsley said.

"There's just something about him that is giving me a bad feeling. I was wondering if you could do some background research on him." Severus requested.

"Sure. I can have that ready for you in a few days. Do you want me to bring it up to the school?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. And thanks Kingsley." Severus answered.

Severus pulled his head out of the fireplace and returned to the bedroom. He climbed back in the bed and once more gathered her into his arms.

"Where did you go?" Hermione whispered.

"I flooed Kingsley." Severus answered.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I asked him to do a check on Mr. Peterson." he replied.

"You what!" she cried as she sat up.

"Hermione, there's something off about him. Just how well do you really know him? Hmm. Did you notice how this morning he was so quick to blame Malfoy for the letter, but quickly rejected the thought of this Erin person? I'm just being cautious." Severus said calmly.

Hermione stared at him. She began to calm down as she realized he was right. She didn't really know that much about Sam. It was also strange how he wanted to blame Draco, but defended Erin. She sighed and leaned against him.

"You're right. How long before you will know anything?' she asked.

"He said it would be a few days, and that he would bring the information here to the school." he answered.

Hermione nodded as she sat up. She looked outside. It was a beautiful day. She stretched as she walked toward her window. Severus walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Together they stepped out onto her balcony. He spun her around and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Down on the grounds a figure glared at the happy couple.

"Enjoy your precious moments. Soon you'll be dead and she'll be mine." the figure hissed as he watched them re-enter the room.

Hermione and Severus spend the remainder of the day in her rooms. They had lunch on her balcony. After lunch they just talked. Nothing about Draco or the pending fight, but just about life and their future plans.

"You know my future revolves around you. You are my future." Severus said as he held her tightly to him.

"I know. But, I've built a life for myself back in San Francisco Severus. I can't just up and leave it behind." Hermione sighed.

"I could go with you. If you want." Severus said.

"Really?" she asked.

Severus nodded. Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him.

_'Wow! He's willing to come back with me? But could I ask him to make such a sacrifice? I mean, England and Hogwarts are his home. I couldn't ask him to leave it behind for me.' _she thought as the kiss wore on.

"There you are! Where have you been all day?" Sam asked as he approached Hermione and Severus as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"I've just been resting in my rooms. And doing some thinking." Hermione answered.

"Oh, what about?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about weather or not I wanted to return to San Francisco or not." Hermione answered.

"What? You have to come back with me. What about your shop, your job, me? I thought we were going to give things a try?" Sam asked in shock.

"I know Sam. The thing is, now that I'm back, I just feel like I should stay here. In England. As for my shop and my job, I'm sure I could find a spot and open a shop here and find a job too." Hermione answered.

"Oh. Well, I hope you will return with me." Sam said.

"I'm still not sure yet Sam. Come on. Let's go eat." Hermione said.

As they ate Hermione began to see what Severus meant about Sam. She was beginning to feel uneasy as she noticed him stare at her out of the corner of his eye. Severus noticed too. He reached over and patted her knee. She smiled gratefully at him.

After dinner Hermione asked Remus and Harry to meet her and Severus in her rooms. Sam wanted to go, but Hermione said that it was Order business and that since he wasn't a member, he couldn't attend. Sam nodded and left. Once they were safely in her chambers she spoke.

"I asked you guys here because it involves Sam." she said.

"What about him?" Remus asked.

"I have contacted Kingsley. He is doing a back ground check on Mr. Peterson. There's just something off about him." Severus answered.

"You noticed too huh?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm also worried about Hermione going with him on this mission." Severus said.

"I have a plan for that. I will tell Sam that you have found the potion we used on Voldemort. That we will be using that one instead. That way I can go with my original plan and he will be none the wiser." Hermione added.

"Have you two told Albus?" Remus asked.

"Not yet. We were about to." Hermione answered.

"Then let's go." Harry said.

The four headed to Albus's office. They entered and quickly explained everything. Albus sat quietly as they talked. Once they were done he rose to his feet and walked to the window.

"I agree. We must keep a close eye on Mr. Peterson. Until Kingsley brings whatever information he has been able to find." Albus said.

"Yes sir." they said.

"Now, why don't you all go and get some sleep. Oh and that tracing charm on that owl." Albus said.

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked.

"It appears to have landed in London." Albus answered.

"So, she's here. I think it best not to tell Sam. Until we know for sure. Until then, we need to keep him in the dark as much as possible." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded. They each left the office. As they left Severus pushed Hermione into an alcove and slammed his lips over hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

"Yours or mine?" he asked

"Yours. Now." she answered.

They disentangled themselves and hurried to his chambers. He slammed the door, locked it, placed a silencing charm on it and pulled Hermione to him once more. They stumbled their way into the bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, both their clothes melted away. Hermione pushed him down on the bed.

Severus growled as she immediately took his hardening member into her mouth. Hermione wasted no time. She had to have him. And she had to have him now. Once he was hard she released him and impaled herself on him.

"SWEET MERLIN!" Severus gasped as he filled her completely.

"SEVERUS! OH GODS!" Hermione moaned.

Hermione began to move. Severus simply laid back and let her take control. Hermione leaned foreword and kissed him. Severus held her tightly to him as he rolled them over, so that she was now on bottom.

"What do you want Hermione?" he whispered.

"You. I want you to fuck me." she whispered.

Severus wasted no time. He began to thrust harder, deeper and faster. Hermione cried out in pleasure. Her nails digging into his back. He then stood up and moved her from the bed to the wall. Hermione giggled as he slammed her against the wall. Their lips met once more. Both were on the verge of exploding.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled.

"SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed.

Slowly they sank onto the bed, both shaking from their joined orgasm. He pulled out of her, turned of the lights, did a cleansing spell and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night." she whispered.

"Did you mean what you said? About you thinking of staying here?" he asked.

"Yes. I couldn't let you give up your life. Besides, I'm finding England and Hogwarts becoming like home again." she answered.

Severus held her tighter. They soon drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, in London Draco sat in the room staring at the woman in front of him.

"So, what plans have you made to get this Samuel Peterson out of the way?" Draco asked.

"His one weakness is the mudblood. Get her and you get him." she answered.

"I would, except one little problem. SHE'S IN FUCKING HOGWARTS! PROTECTED BY DUMBLEDORE YOU IDIOT!" Draco screamed.

"I know that! Why not try to lure her out? Or just grab her when she's in Hogsmeade? Come on, get creative." she replied.

"I would, if I knew anything about her. The stupid bitch has changed. She's not the way I remember her. Which is a huge disadvantage to me." Draco said.

"Hmmm. I think I know what to do." she said.

"Tell me!" Draco demanded.

"Now, now Draco. Patience is a virtue. You be patient and I'll bring back information to help you destroy her." the woman said as she stood up and vanished.

Draco stared evilly after her. He only hoped that she did not fail again or he would have to destroy the little wench.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 14 Mall, Movies and a Choice

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 14- Mall, Movies and a Choice  
**  
Hermione and Severus woke to a partly cloudy Sunday. It was now the middle of October. Hermione knew that in about two weeks she would be going once more into the snake's lair. She hoped their plan worked. Her and Severus walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked as he massaged her shoulders.

"Sore. You slammed me against the wall kind of hard last night." Hermione answered as she leaned against him.

"Sorry love." he whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

They climbed out of the shower. Severus dressed and handed Hermione a pair of boxers and a shirt she could wear till they got to her rooms. Once he was dressed they flooed to her rooms. He waited in the sitting room while she dressed for the day.

When Hermione came out she finally noticed what he was wearing. Severus was dressed in black jeans, black boots, an emerald green turtle neck sweater and his shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked handsome. Severus turned and smiled.

Hermione wore blue jeans, black boots, a red turtle neck sweater and her hair was in a french braid that ended in the middle of her back. She was beautiful in his eyes. Always had been and always would be.

"Seems we think alike." he said with a smile.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." she replied.

Arm-in-arm they headed downstairs for breakfast. They found Harry, Remus and Sam already there. Hermione sat in between Severus and Harry, while Remus sat on the other side of Severus and Sam was seated on Harry's other side.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really thought about it." Severus answered.

"Well, Remus and I were thinking of going to London to catch a movie." Harry said.

"What movie?" Hermione asked as she poured herself and Severus a cup of coffee.

"They are playing The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King: The Extended Version. Remus and I thought it would be fun. You two want to come?" Harry answered.

"Sounds great! Severus?" Hermione said.

"Sure." Severus replied.

"I was hoping you and I could spend some time together Hermione. I mean this past week we've both been so busy, that we haven't had any time really together." Sam spoke up sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam. But you have to understand. This is the first time that I've spent any time with both Harry and Remus in six years. Please understand." Hermione pleaded.

"I do understand. I hope you four have fun." Sam sighed.

_'I can only imagine why he wants to get her alone. Severus is right, there's just something off about him. Harry, Severus and I will really have to watch him around Hermione. I hope Kingsley will have that information soon.' _Remus thought as he watched Sam stare at Hermione and Severus.

After breakfast the four said by to Sam and headed toward London. They walked into Hogsmeade and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron from the Three Broomsticks. Once in London they went to Diagon Alley to exchange some wizard currency into some muggle currency. As they stepped out onto the busy streets of London they looked around.

"So, now what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's 10. We can go ahead and at least buy our tickets and then just wonder around. Sound good?" Harry answered.

"Works for me." Remus said.

"All right." Severus added.

They hailed a cab and went to the theater. After purchasing their tickets for the 11:30 show they headed across the street to the mall. They had just entered the food court when Harry bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me help with those." Harry said as he got to his feet and helped the woman pick up her bags.

"Thank you young...Harry?" the woman asked.

Harry jerked his head up. There before him was none other than Petunia Dursley. Harry was surprised. It had been almost eight years since he last saw the Dursleys. The summer before his 7th year he moved out and moved into 12 Grimmwauld Place with Sirius and Remus.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"How...how are you?" Petunia asked.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"These your friends?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Guys, this is my aunt. Petunia Dursley." Harry answered.

"I remember Lily talking about you two. And I've heard of you from Harry." Petunia said as she pointed at Remus and Severus then to Hermione.

"Yes, we've heard of you as well." Hermione said.

"I see. Well I must be going. Harry, you must come to dinner one Sunday night. Oh, and just so you know. The name is Petunia Evan now. I divorced Vernon the summer after you graduated Hogwarts. Dudley is with his father of course. I would very much like to see you. If you want." Petunia said nervously.

"I...I would like that." Harry said.

"Good. Oh, and your friends are welcome too. Just send word. Nice meeting you all." Petunia said as she left.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry chuckled.

The four began wandering the mall. Hermione spotted Fredericks's of Hollywood and wanted to go look around.

"Guys, I'm going in here. Want to come?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. We'll be in the book store then go next door to the movie place. Meet us there. Let's go." Severus said quickly and led Harry and Remus two stores down.

Hermione laughed as she walked into the store. As she walked in she was approached by a young woman who was working.

"Hello and welcome to Fredericks's of Hollywood. Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for something for my lover." Hermione answered.

"Well, what's he into?" the woman asked.

"He likes black and emerald green. He can also be both gentle and vigorous. Any ideas?" Hermione answered.

"I think I have the perfect thing. Follow me." the woman said with a smile.

She led Hermione to the back of the store. There she showed Hermione the perfect thing. Hermione quickly told her what size. She then went to try it on. She stared at her reflection. She liked what she saw. It was perfect for Severus.

"I'll take it." Hermione said as she exited the dressing room.

Severus, Remus and Harry were in the movie store. They were looking at action, comedy and mystery. As well as debating.

"The best comedy is the Monty Python movies." Harry said.

"I agree with that. But for Action it has to be Die Hard and Robin Hood Prince of Thieves." Severus commented.

"No disagreement there. Remus?" Harry said.

"You are both right. Now for Horror. The best is Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th." Remus said holding up the DVDs.

Hermione had entered and found the guys making their purchases. She stood off to the side and waited. They made their purchases and walked toward her. She smiled as they stopped in front of her.

"What did you three buy?" she asked.

"Well, I bought the three American Pie movies, Severus bout Die Hard and Robin Hood Prince of Thieves and Remus bought Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th." Harry answered.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Remus asked.

"Yep. Come on, it's 11:10. Let's go. That way we can get our snacks and seats." Hermione said.

They left the mall and entered the theater. They got their snacks and took seats in the middle. Surprisingly there was quite a number of people there. They talked until the trailers began. Hermione sat snuggled against Severus as the movie began. She had seen all three and loved them.

On the screen Sméagol was fingering the ring.

"My...precious." Sméagol said.

"Hands off my precious. Only me and the village whore are allow to touch it." Harry said.

Hermione and Severus, as well as several other people snorted with laughter.

The movie went on. The next scene was of the celebration in Rohan. Legolas and Gimli were playing a drinking game.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli says then falls to the floor.

"Game over." Legolas said.

"He feel something all right. And I think it's below the waist, not his fingers." Remus said.

"Wuss!" Harry cried as Gimli fell to the floor.

"Even Fang can hold his liquor." Remus added.

Up on the screen Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing.

"Look. It's Fred and George. I didn't know they were in this?" Harry said.

Hermione, Severus and Remus laughed. Fred and George did remind them of Merry and Pippin.

The next scene was where Sam was attacking Gollum.

"AAHH! He's a fat nasty Hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies!" Gollum cries.

"He hates Sméagol because Sméagol has a larger dick than the fat Hobbit." Harry said.

By now the whole theater was cracking up. And so the movie went on. With Harry and Remus making luied comments, causing everyone to laugh at them and even a few others to do the same. As they left the four were dying from laughter.

"What...the...hell were...you two doing?" Hermione gasped as she clutched her side.

"Haven't you ever seen Mystery Science Theater?" Harry asked laughing.

Hermione and Severus shook their heads still laughing. The four hailed a cab and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. There they had lunch and talked about the movie.

"I loved the end. Especially since Aragorn thinks Arwen is dead and then she just shows up." Hermione said.

"Let me guess. You love romance movies." Remus said.

"Yes. But My favorite type of movies is action and horror. I do like a good love story once and a while. Lord of the Rings is a perfect mix of action, drama and romance as well as comedy all rolled into one." Hermione replied.

"Don't expect me to just go, grab you in my arms and kiss you in front of everyone." Severus said.

"Don't worry. That's not your style." Hermione said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You never know Herm, Severus could surprise you." Remus said.

"No. Severus could never surprise me like that. It's just not him." Hermione said.

Severus smiled as the gears in his mind began to turn. After lunch they returned to Hogwarts. They each returned to their rooms to put their things away. Hermione tucked away her purchase and laid down to grab a quick nap before getting ready for dinner.

Severus was heading to talk to Remus when he ran into Sam.

"Where's Hermione?" Sam asked.

"Her rooms. She was going to take a nap before dinner." Severus answered.

"Oh. I think I'll go and say hi." Sam said.

"You had better not. She is taking a nap and I don't want you to disturb her." Severus said with a glare.

"And who are you to make demands? Her boyfriend?" Sam challenged.

"I don't think the term boyfriend applies to me. It's more like lover. And hopefully her husband in the near future." Severus said as he took a step toward Sam.

"Like she would choose you after what you did to her." Sam said then turned and walked off.

Hermione had just woken up and was brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter!" she called.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said as he stood at her bedroom doorway.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I thought I would come and see you." he answered.

Hermione nodded as she got to her feet. As she passed Sam, he reached out, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione froze. After a minute he released her.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you kiss me back?" Sam asked.

"Sam, there's...oh there's no easy way to say this. Sam, I'm back with Severus." Hermione answered.

"What? After the way that bastard treated you? You took him back!" Sam cried.

"Look, him and I have worked things out. I'm sorry Sam." Hermione said.

"Fine. It's your life. We're still going on the mission together right?" he said.

"Yes. Only there's been a change. Severus found the potion I used on Voldemort. He said it would be better and I agree. So that's what we'll use. There will be no need for the binding spell, as this potion will take care of that." Hermione explained.

"Okay. Let's go to dinner." Sam said.

The two headed for the Great Hall. Severus raised an eyebrow as Sam and Hermione entered together. She sat in between Severus and Remus, while Sam sat on the other side of Harry.

"Everything okay?" Severus asked.

"Perfect." she answered with a smile.

Dinner went by quick. Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand and drug him to her chambers. She had plans for her Potions Master. Luckily his first class wasn't until 10. She quickly pushed him on the bed, closed, locked and silenced her rooms and smiled wickedly at him.

"I don't like that look in your eyes Hermia." Severus said.

"You shouldn't." Hermione replied seductively.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 15 The Truth About Sam

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 15- The Truth About Sam  
**  
Hermione walked over to Severus and smiled at him.

"You might want to get comfortable. I think just your boxers would be perfect." she said as she quickly kissed him and entered the bathroom.

Severus smiled as he began to undress. Once down to his boxers he propped himself up against her headboard and waited. Five minutes later Hermione came out wearing a sheer emerald green robe. Severus watched in fascination as Hermione slowly let the robe slide down her body.

Severus felt his cock spring to life at the sight before him. There stood his beautiful Hermione wearing a black leather corset, split crotch thong, garter belt and black stockings, along with black heeled shoes. He swallowed hard as she approached the bed.

"You like?" she asked.

Severus could only nod. Hermione climbed on the bed and straddled him. She then captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her a close as he could. As the kiss wore on Hermione began to wiggle against his hardening member.

"Mmmm. You are such a little minx. I believe you were sorted in the wrong house." Severus sighed as he began kissing down her neck.

"I believe so too at times." Hermione moaned.

Severus quickly moved Hermione to her back underneath him. He continued to kiss his way down her body. He nipped at her nipples through the corset, eliciting a sigh from Hermione. Down he went, his hands massaging her breasts through the leather. He finally reached her thong.

He slid his tongue out and licked her once. Hermione moaned and arched toward him. That was all he needed. He then thrust his tongue deep inside her. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair. She loved when he was like this. Compassionate yet demanding at the same time.

"Severus! That feels so good!" she cried as he began licking and sucking her clit, while alternating thrusting his tongue in her.

Hermione began to buck against him. She was rapidly losing control. After a few more quick thrusts and a few licks she was coming into his waiting mouth. Severus licked her clean then began to kiss his way up her body. She leaned foreword and kissed him. She reached down and took hold of him.

She pushed him onto his back and began to kiss down his body as he had down hers. When she reached his boxers, she swiftly pulled them off and tossed them behind her. Before he could blink, he was engulfed in her sweet, warm mouth.

"Hermione." Severus moaned.

Hermione began sucking and licking harder and faster, as well as massaging his balls. She knew he wouldn't last long if she kept that up much longer. She wanted him buried deep inside her. She continued her ministrations a few more minutes when Severus pulled her away.

"As much as I enjoy that, I would rather enjoy fucking you right now." he whispered as he pinned her beneath him.

"Please do." she whispered.

Severus kissed her as he plunged inside. Hard and deep. The couple groaned in ecstasy. The froze for a moment before he began to move. Tonight he was going to be gentle as well as rough. He began to thrust slow and deep, causing her to make deep noises from the back of her throat. She was so wet and tight around him, he was in heaven.

"Severs...so good." she moaned as the thrust even deeper.

"My darling Hermione. So sweet." he whispered against her neck.

Hermione locked her legs and arms around him. He felt so good in her arms. She never wanted to let him go. Severus then changed pace. He shifted his angle slightly and began to thrust hard and fast.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yes! More!" she begged.

"On you knees and grab the headboard." he ordered.

She quickly did as he said. He then thrust roughly into her. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. This was a side she could definitely get used to. With experienced hands he undid and removed her corset. Then he began to massage and pinch her breasts and nipples.

"Yes! Oh Severus!" she cried.

"Hermione!" he cried.

He slid his hand down and began to finger her wet clit. This sent Hermione's emotions into overdrive. Just when she thought she was going to come, he stopped and slowed his movements. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder.

"You feel so good Hermia. I love you. So much it hurt sometimes." Severus whispered as he slowly fingered her clit and began to thrust harder once more.

"I love you too. Oh gods above." she moaned.

He was so close and knew that she was too. He quickly sped up his movements. Hermione and Severus both began gasping. As he thrust foreword she would thrust back. Within seconds both were coming as one.

"HERMIONE!"

"SEVERUS!"

Hermione sagged against him as he gently eased them onto the bed. Slowly he withdrew from her. With a flick of his wrist they were clean of their lovemaking and tucked under the blankets in each others arms.

"Marry me." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." she whispered back.

They shared a sweet kiss and then drifted off to sleep. As they slept they held one another tighter than ever, both afraid of what the morning would bring.

As the sunlight poured into her room Hermione awoke with a smile. Severus had actually asked her to marry him and she had accepted. She snuggled deeper into his arms and smiled. Severus began to wake as she did.

"Morning. Mrs. Snape." he said.

"Mrs. Snape. I like that sound of that. Mr. Snape." she said.

He kissed her lovingly. Not quite believing she had actually accepted his proposal. Together they got out of bed and into the shower. After they were showered Severus flooed to his room to change and Hermione headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Hermione." Remus greeted, while Harry waved.

"Morning. It's a beautiful morning isn't it." she replied.

"Someone had fun last night." Harry said as he took a bite of his eggs.

Hermione merely smiled and poured her a cup of coffee. Five minutes later both Sam and Severus entered the hall. Sam sat next to Harry while Severus sat beside Hermione.

"Morning Hermione. Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Morning. I slept great. You?" Hermione answered.

"I slept all right. So, are we going to work on that potion today or what?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Severus is going to brew it. I thought that today you and I could go over the game plan. That way, there will be no mistakes." Hermione answered.

"Sounds fine to me." Sam replied.

After breakfast Hermione and Sam headed for the library while Severus headed to his office to get ready for his classes. He didn't like the idea of Hermione alone with Sam, but knew in order for their plan to work, he had to trust Hermione. He entered his office and found Kingsley waiting on him.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"I have that information you asked about." Kingsley said as he pointed at a thick file on Severus's desk.

Severus walked over and picked up the file. He flipped through it. It told of his family's history, his school records as well as his current job and life style. He was about to turn the page when something caught his eye. It was a report against him by the American Ministry of Magic.

"Is this legitimate?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Yes. He does have the Dark Mark. Seems he received it his 6th year at Salem Academy. He told the American Ministry that he had no choice. However, I have spoken to a few of my contacts there and they say that is a likely story. It seems that this Samuel Peterson is like Lucius. Well connected and with money." Kingsley answered.

"Come on. We have to tell Albus. Now." Severus said.

Severus quickly wrote a note and pinned it his door for his classes. He and Kingsley hurried to Albus's office. They found Harry and Remus were there.

"I'm glad you two are here. We have a problem. Harry, go get Hermione from the library. Do not let Samuel Peterson come here. Tell him it's Order business. Hurry." Severus ordered.

Harry didn't hesitate. He ran to the library. He found Hermione and Sam in the back. He walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry." she greeted.

"Hey. Albus needs you in his office." Harry said.

"Okay. Sam, you continue to go over this and I'll be back soon." Hermione said.

Sam nodded as the two left. They hurried to Albus's office. Once inside Severus rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What is going on?" she answered.

"I was looking through the file Kingsley gave me. Samuel Peterson has the Dark Mark." Severus replied.

"What?" Everyone cried.

Severus handed Hermione the file, while everyone gathered around her. Sure enough, there was a picture of Sam with his sleeve rolled up and the mark on his forearm.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

She suddenly felt sick. Her legs began to shake and finally gave out. Harry quickly caught her and sat her on the couch. Severus was at her side in a flash.

"Oh my god. To think that all this time I was around him. Hell I even kissed him. I just can't..." she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"There, there. It's all right. I won't let him hurt you." Severus whispered as he held her close.

"What do we do?" Remus asked.

"We can't let him know that we know this. Remember, him and Hermione are going into Draco's lair on Halloween, which is in less than two weeks." Harry said.

"I'm not letting her go in there now! Absolutely not!" Severus yelled.

"There's no time to change the plan. I need you to brew the power stripping potion. Sam thinks we're using a different potion and won't know the difference, till it's too late." Hermione said.

"I'm not about to let you go in with a known Death Eater. For all we know, he could be working with Malfoy." Severus pleaded.

"I have an idea. What about if we send Tonks in with them. We have secretly caught a Death Eater. Tonks could use her abilities to make herself look like the Death Eater. She could watch over Hermione." Kingsley suggested.

"That will work. Contact her and let her know of the plan." Hermione said.

"Okay. Anything else?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. Could you also do a check on a woman named Erin Jacobs? She's the editor of the newspaper I work for in San Francisco." Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'll have the information in a few days. Until then, good bye." Kingsley said as he flooed back to the ministry.

"I have to get back to Sam. We can't let on that we know anything. Everyone has to play their roles right." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded. Hermione got to her feet and headed back to the library. Harry and Remus returned to their classes, while Severus returned to his private chambers. He was scared to death. Scared of the plan and what would or could happen to Hermione while she was with Sam.

"If anyone is listening up there, please. Please let Hermione come out of this unharmed." Severus whispered.

For the first time in twenty years Severus cried. He only hoped that the gods and goddesses above and luck were on their side.

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 16 The Truth About Erin

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 16- The Truth About Erin  
**  
It had been a few days since Hermione had found out the truth about Sam. Outside she acted like nothing had changed, but inside she was scared to death. It terrified her that she was now working with a Death Eater. It was Wednesday. She came into her rooms and collapsed on her bed.

_'Oh Merlin! How am I suppose to do this if inside I'm scared of him. I can't do this. I just can't.' _she thought.

She rested her head on her pillow and started to cry. She clutched her pillow tightly to her. She was so busy letting her fear consume her, that she didn't hear Severus enter her bedroom. Severus froze for a second, then rushed to her side.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Severus asked as he sat beside her.

"Severus, I'm scared." Hermione answered as she moved into his arms.

"Sshh. Scared of what?" he whispered.

"Sam." she answered.

Severus sighed and held her tightly to him. Trying to ease her fears, but deep down he too was scared of Sam. They didn't know what talents he possessed or how much of a threat to them he was.

"I know sweet heart. I'm scared too. We will get through this. You've been so strong for so long. For now, you just lean on me. I'll be the strong one now. Just draw on me." Severus whispered while he stroked her hair.

Hermione just clung to him. As if he would disappear if she let him go. In fact that was her fear, that Sam would let his hurt over her turning him down and hurt, or worse, kill Severus. She felt so safe in Severus's arms. Here she knew she was safe.

After a few minutes Severus looked down and saw she was asleep. He had no more classes that day, so he had no where to be, but right where he was. Gently he eased the two of them onto the bed. With a flick of his wrist his boots and her shoes were on the floor and they were covered by her blanket.

"Just sleep. I will be your rock for a change." he whispered.

For two hours Severus laid there holding Hermione tightly to him. He let his thoughts wonder over everything that had happened in the last 6 years. How he fell in love with her, pushed her away, found her again and now she was his fiancee. He was brought out of his thought by a knock on her door. Gently, he released her and headed for her door. On the other side was not only Kingsley, but Tonks as well.

"Hello Kingsley, Tonks." Severus greeted as they entered the room.

"Hello Severus." Kingsley said.

"Wotcher Severus." Tonks greeted.

"Let me go get Hermione." Severus said.

Severus woke Hermione and a few minutes later the couple was sitting across from the two Aurors. Hermione was nervous about what information Kingsley had found out about Erin. She hoped for the best but prepared for the worst.

"Here's everything I've found on Erin Jacobs." Kingsley said as he handed the file to Hermione.

Hermione opens the file. She flips through the pages, when suddenly she freezes. Hermione started at the report before her

Name: Erin Marie Jacobs  
Age: 18  
Reason for arrest: Known to have taken the Dark Mark. Also has been caught performing acts associated with being a Death Eater.  
Charges: Use of the Unforgivables, murder, torture, and acts of treason.  
Verdict: Found not guilty. Believed to have been under the imperious curse. Seems to have no memory of committing these acts.  
Age when received the Dark Mark: 17

"Hermione, what is it?" Severus asked.

"She's...she's one too. Erin has the Dark Mark and has had it since the age of 17." Hermione whispered.

Severus took the file and read it. He could feel Hermione shaking beside him. He flipped through the rest of the file. The rest stated that Erin had attended Madam Serena's School of Witchcraft for Girls and in her 7th year took the mark.

Before anyone could speak, Hermione jumped to her feet, ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Severus sighed as he closed the file.

"Is she okay?" Tonks asked.

"No. It seems Erin Jacobs is a Death Eater too. Both she and Sam managed to get off, but I don't buy the part where she was being controlled or that he had no choice. I think you two should go. I need to talk to Hermione." Severus answered.

The two Aurors nodded and rose to leave. After Severus walked them out he turned and headed for Hermione's bedroom. He found her sobbing into her pillow. He laid on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"I...I can't...believe that...I trusted...them. They...were suppose...to be...my friends." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault. How could you have known what they were and probably still are." he said.

"Severus, make love to me. Please. Let me know everything is going to be okay." she pleaded.

Severus gently kissed her in response. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus knew this time she need it to be slow, loving, gentle. So that's what he did. Slowly, lovingly, gently and passionately he made love to his fiancee. Letting her feel his love for her. Telling her everything would be all right.

The couple collapsed onto the bed. Hermione was immediately asleep in his arms. Severus did a cleansing spell and pulled the blankets over them.

"Don't worry my love. This nightmare will be over soon. And then, you and I can be together as husband and wife. I love you." he whispered.

"Severus." she sighed as she snuggled even deeper into his arms.

Within minutes Severus too was fast asleep. Dreaming of the day when he and Hermione would become husband and wife and this nightmare dead and buried where it belonged.

T.B.C 


	18. Chapter 17 Sunday Dinner at Aunt Petuni

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 17- Sunday Dinner at Aunt Petunia's  
**  
It had four days since Hermione had found out the truth about Erin Jacobs. Her and Severus had immediately told Albus, Remus and Harry. Then two days after she found out, Erin sent a reply to the note Hermione had sent. While Hermione replied to the letter, she had to steady her hand. It was now Sunday afternoon.

Hermione, Severus and Remus were going with Harry to have dinner with his Aunt Petunia. They were leaving within the hour. Hermione was standing on her balcony watching the lake when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aahh!" she squealed.

"Woohh! Sorry Hermione. The door was open. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said as he raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"No, it's okay. I've just had a lot of things on my mind. I mean we go in there in a week. I'm just a bit tense right now. What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to see if I could escort you to dinner." Sam answered.

"Oh damnit! I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry. Harry's Aunt Petunia has invited Harry, Remus, Severus and me to dinner tonight. I'm waiting on Severus right now. I'm sorry. I could have sworn I told you." Hermione apologized.

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow night then. Have fun then. And be careful." Sam said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Severus appeared. The couple then headed down to the main hall where they met up with Harry and Remus. The four then walked to the gates and apparated to his aunt's. They appeared in an alley a few blocks from her house. Harry led the way. Once on the porch he rang the door bell.

"Hello. I'm glad you and your friends could make it Harry. Please, come in." Petunia greeted as she opened the door.

Petunia led them into the living room where she had tea set up. Severus, Hermione and Remus sat on the couch while Petunia and Harry sat on the love seat. After she served them Petunia spoke.

"I bet you're wondering why I left Vernon huh?" Petunia asked.

"I was a little curious." Harry answered.

"I left because I found out the truth about not only myself but Lily too. You see, Lily and I were adopted by the Evans. Our real parents were a witch and wizard. I only found out during your last year at Hogwarts. That was also the year I received my powers." Petunia said.

"Powers? What powers?" Harry asked.

"It seemed that, well according to the magically delayed letter I received, my real mother magically bound my powers when I was born. She did it to protect me and Lily. Why she didn't bind Lily's I don't know. Anyway, the bind wore off because my birth mother died. When I found out, I used the owl that brought the letter to send one of my own, plus the letter I received to your Headmaster.

"Two days later Albus Dumbledore showed up while Vernon was at work. He said that he knew my parents and about the bind on my powers. He took me to get a wand and explained that as the last of my family, all money and possessions were now mine. Not a month later I filed for a divorce from Vernon. It became final the summer you graduated." Petunia explained.

Everyone sat in shock. Especially Harry. He couldn't believe that his aunt was in fact a witch, and a pure-blood at that. The silence wore on until a bell in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, that must be Alya. I guess dinner's ready." Petunia said.

"Alya?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my house elf." Petunia answered.

Everyone followed her in shock to the kitchen. They sat down and began dinner in silence. It was Remus who broke the tense silence that hung over the table.

"You said your real parents were a witch and wizard. What were their names?" Remus asked.

"My mother was Mina Caulfield and my father was Maxfield Kensington." Petunia answered.

Severus and Remus froze.

"Did you say Mina Caulfield and Maxfield Kensington?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Why?" Petunia answered.

"No wonder Lily was so gifted. Mina and Maxfield Kensington were two of the most gifted wizard and witch in the 20th century." Severus answered.

Dinner continued on with Petunia explaining how she finally mastered her powers with the help of Albus and a few others, Harry asking questions about his true family and Severus and Remus explaining what they knew about the Kensington family.

"So, is that why you left Vernon?" Harry asked as they sat in the sitting room eating dessert.

"Yes, but also because I was afraid he would hurt me." Petunia answered.

"I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have helped you." Harry said.

"I had to learn on my own Harry. I know I haven't been there when you really needed me, but I would like to make it up to you. Do you think you could give me another chance?" Petunia asked.

"I would like that." Harry said with a smile.

"So, how did Vernon and your son react to the news?" Remus asked.

"Vernon was furious. Of course I told him after I had learned to defend myself. He accused me of being involved with witches and wizards all along. He tried to attack me but I was ready and put him a full body bind. Dudley was scared of me. When I pulled out my wand he ran and hid." Petunia answered.

They spent the rest of the evening just talking. Petunia shared with them tales of the journeys she went on while trying to find out about her family, showed them pictures she found of Lily and James, pictures from her journeys and even the few she had of Harry as a child. All too soon the evening came to an end.

"I hate to do this, but we do have classes in the morning and Hermione has to start working on that plan." Severus said.

"You mean, about stopping Draco Malfoy?" Petunia asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Albus. It seems, my greatest strength is potion making, charms and transfiguration. If you need help, especially with dealing with Samuel Peterson or Erin Jacobs, just send word and I'll be there." Petunia answered.

"Thanks. I may need that help." Hermione replied with a smile.

Petunia smiled. They said good bye, after promising to stay in touch, then they returned to Hogwarts. Once back everyone retired for the night. Severus pulled Hermione with him as he headed for his chambers. They entered his chambers and headed straight for the bathroom. Severus used his wand to start them a bath. As the tub filled they slowly removed each other's clothes. Once the tub was ready they climbed in.

"Mmmm. This feels good." Hermione sighed as she rested against his chest and let the hot water relax her muscles.

"I agree." Severus whispered as he began kissing along her jaw and neck.

Hermione immediately melted against him. Slowly and gently his hands began massaging her body, while his lips left trails across her neck and shoulders. Hermione turned her head and captured his lips with hers. Severus wrapped his arms around her and moved her, so she was straddling his waist.

"Severus?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Let's have a baby." she said.

Severus just stared at her for a moment, then his face broke into a huge grin.

"You mean it? You want to have a baby?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered with a smile.

Severus held her tightly to him and got to his feet. He then carried her from the bathroom to his bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. With a flick of his wrist, both were dry and a dozen candles lit the room.

"I love you." he whispered as he kissed her.

Hermione sighed at the feel of his body over hers. Slowly his hands began to wander along her body. He felt her react to his every touch. Hermione too was mapping courses of her own along his body.

Just as his hand reached between her legs, so did hers. Both began to pleasure each other. Severus was on fire at the feel of his member wrapped in her soft hand. Hermione writhed beneath him as he slowly and gently thrust two fingers inside her.

"Oh Severus."

"My darling Hermione."

Within minutes both were coming. Moaning each other's name. Even after they had reached their peak, they still continued to pleasure each other.

"When do you want...ohhhh Severus...to get...mmmmm...married?" she asked.

"As soon as...Hermione...as your...Merlin's beard...mission is done." he answered

Hermione took his member and slowly led it to her wet entrance. Severus stared into her lust filled brown eyes and slowly entered her. Inch by inch he slid, till he was buried to the hilt.

"Gods above you feel so good." she moaned.

"So do you." he sighed.

Slowly they began to move as one. This time was different. It felt as if they could anticipate each others move before they made it. This time was beyond magical. Severus ever so slowly kissed her. Their lips and tongue barely touching each other. Their bodies moving as one. All this, along with the romantic glow of the candles seemed to heighten their senses.

"Oh Severus. I love you." she moaned as he began to move just a little faster.

"And I you. You're mine." he growled.

"No one else. Mine."

"Yours. Only yours."

Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around him as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Do you feel me? Feel me hard and deep inside you?

"Yes. Oh yes."

"What do you want?"

"Make me come Severus. Oh fill me."

"Do you want to conceive my baby? Feel it grow inside you?

"Oh Merlin yes. I want your child."

"Come for me. Let me feel you."

"Oh yesss."

"Hermione!"

"Severus!"

They clung to each other as their joined orgasm racked their bodies. They curled up in each others arms as Severus extinguished the candles. Hermione sighed contentedly as he held her close and tight.

"That was amazing." she whispered.

"Yes it was my dear." he whispered back.

Within minutes both were sound asleep. Dreaming of their future together.

T.B.C


	19. Chapter 18 Night Before the Mission

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 18- Night Before the Mission  
**  
The week of the mission flew by. Sam was kept in the dark about everything. Severus had brewed the power stripping potion, with the help of Petunia. They had also found out Petunia was a member of the Order and would be disguised as a level two Death Eater along with Tonks.

It was the day before Halloween. Luckily it was a Saturday. Hermione spent the whole day with Severus, Remus, and Harry. Sam was in his rooms preparing for the next night. Hermione was scared. Even more than when she went to give the potion to Voldemort.

"Hermia, let's go to London. Just the two of us." Severus suggested.

"Sounds good. I could use some fresh air." Hermione agreed.

Severus and Hermione headed for the gates and apparated away. They appeared in an alley in downtown London. Severus transfigured their clothes and cautiously, they entered the busy streets. Severus led Hermione towards the shops across the street.

"I thought some shopping might help you relax." He said as she looked at him in surprise.

"I never pictured you the shopping type." she giggled.

"I'm just full of surprise my dear." he said with a smile.

The two entered several shops. The first ones were clothing shops. There Hermione bought a few pairs of black and blue jeans, some long sleeve shirts, as well as some tank tops. The next shop sold Goth and punk style clothes and accessories. There Hermione bought a bracelet that had metal spikes on it and a belt to match.

"Just in case." she said in response to the questioning gaze Severus was giving her.

After that, they decided to get some lunch. They entered an Italian restaurant and were quickly seated. As they sat at their table Hermione pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"When did you start that?" Severus asked as he too took one from the pack and lit it.

"My last year at Hogwarts. I find it helps calm my nerves." Hermione answered.

"That it does. But it is a nasty habit you know." he said as he took a drag.

"What's it going to do? Kill me? Wizards and witches are immune to the diseases caused by smoking and drinking." she stated.

They placed their orders and started talking. Not about the mission, but about their future together. They talked about marriage plans, children, and what they would do after Draco was caught and punished.

"Have you thought of a date for the wedding?" Severus asked as they ate their meal.

"Not really. I mean we haven't even told anyone yet." Hermione answered.

"We'll tell them after this mission is done." Severus said.

They ate the remainder of their meal and dessert in a comfortable silence. Severus paid the bill, took Hermione's hand in his and led her back outside. The final stop was a jewelry shop.

"Severus? What are we doing here?" she asked as they entered.

"Why, getting you your engagement ring and buying our wedding bands. I want you to pick what ever you want." he answered.

"Oh Severus. You're good to me, you know that." she said as she brushed her hand against his cheek.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter said.

"Yes. We are picking out our wedding bands and her engagement ring. Price isn't an issue. What ever she wants to see or get." Severus answered.

"Of course. This way." the man said with a smile.

For over an hour Hermione and Severus stared at rings. The two settled on the wedding bands pretty quickly. A set of platinum bands inlaid with rubies and emeralds. Her engagement ring took a little longer though. Finally Hermione found the perfect one. A 1 carat diamond solitaire.

"It is a perfect match for you miss." the man said.

"He's right Hermione. It's perfect for you." Severus agreed.

After buying the rings, which all fit perfectly, they left, with Hermione wearing her new ring. They made their way to a nearby park and sat on one of the benches. Hermione leaned against him as he held her close.

"I love you Severus." she said.

"And I love you Hermione. So very much." he replied.

"I'm scared. About tomorrow night. What if something goes wrong? What if Sam and Erin are working with Malfoy? What if something happens to you?" she asked.

"Sshh. Everything will be fine. Petunia and Tonks will be right there with you and the rest of us will be right outside. Everything will be just fine. I promise." he answered as he kissed the top of her head.

They sat there for an hour before heading back to Hogwarts. They arrived just in time for dinner. Sam sat beside Hermione while Severus sat on the other side. Hermione pretended everything was fine, but in truth she was uneasy about him being that close to her.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Sam asked.

"No. Well, yes. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. That's all." Hermione answered.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, by this time tomorrow, all my problems will be over. One way or another." Hermione answered.

After dinner Hermione and Severus made their way to her rooms. While they were there, Harry was meeting with Albus, Remus, Tonks and Petunia. They were meeting to go over the plan one last time.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for meeting me. Now, Tonks, how many Aurors will be there?" Harry asked.

"100. Kingsley, Arthur and Albus personally chose them." Tonks answered.

"Perfect. Severus and Remus will be with me and Albus hiding in the woods behind the manor. Aunt Petunia, you and Tonks will be covering Hermione inside. If anything goes wrong get her out of there. I don't care about Sam, just Hermione." Harry instructed.

"Don't worry. Hermione said she would be placing a spell on Sam so he couldn't give her away." Petunia said with a smile.

"Good. Now, let's all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Harry said.

Everyone said good night and headed for their chambers. Back in Hermione's room Hermione and Severus were just climbing into bed after having a nice hot bath. Severus held her as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I'm surprised Mr. Peterson didn't notice your ring." Severus said.

"Me too. In fact no one noticed. I think we were all a bit preoccupied about tomorrow." Hermione said.

Severus leaned over and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over onto her. Slowly they removed what little clothing was between them. They were now flesh against flesh.

"I love you." she whispered.

"And I you." he whispered.

Their lips met in a tender kiss. No words were needed. They made love slowly, tenderly, and passionately. It was hard to tell where Severus started and Hermione ended. They were not only one heart and soul, but for this night, they were one body as well.

"Severus."

"Oh my beautiful Hermione."

For hours it seemed they moved as one. Slowly building up each other's climax. There was raw power and emotion pouring from both of them. Stronger than anything either had felt before. Hermione and Severus seemed to melt into one another as their climaxes reached their peaks.

"HERMIONE!"

"SEVERUS! OH GODS!"

Both collapsed to the bed, their energy spent.

"Wow. Talk about near earth shattering." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. Once this is over, I think we need to talk to Albus. I mean, every time we make love, we feel this raw energy. It's strange." Severus said.

"I agree. But for now, let's just sleep." she whispered as she snuggled against him.

Severus waved his hand and the lights went out and he and Hermione as well as the sheets were clean once more. A few doors down Sam was pacing his sitting room.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow she will be mine, Snape will be dead, as well as that bitch Erin. Then my plan can finally move into motion." he said out loud.

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 19 You're Powerless You Prick

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 19- You're Powerless You Prick  
**  
Sunday morning dawned cloudy and looked like a storm was moving in. Severus looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He saw the diamond sparkle on her left hand and smiled softly.

_'If anyone is listening up there. Please let everything go smoothly. Please let her come back to me. I can't live without her. She's my only reason for living in this world. Watch over her and keep her from harm.' _Severus prayed.

"Mmmm. Morning." Hermione mumbled as she began to awaken.

"Morning. How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Strong. It's as if last night gave me strength. The strength to face anything and know I'll be okay." Hermione answered.

Severus kissed her. They clung to each other for several minutes before climbing out of bed. They went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Of course, one thing led to another and Hermione found herself being slammed up against her shower wall.

"Oh yes!" she cried as Severus pounded deep inside her.

"You're so wet. So fucking tight." he growled.

"Harder! Faster!" she begged as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"That's it. Come for me. Come all over my hard cock." he hissed into her ear.

"I'm so close!" she gasped.

"Me too." he whispered.

Suddenly both were blinded as they exploded around each other.

"HERMIONE! OH HERMIONE!" Severus yelled.

"OH MERLIN ABOVE! SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed.

They slowly sagged to the floor of the shower gasping for air. The hot jets of water beating over them. After about five minutes, they were capable of movement again. They quickly finished their shower, got dressed and headed for breakfast. Breakfast was silent at the staff table. The students on the other hand noticed nothing.

"Is everyone ready?" Albus asked.

Everyone nodded. Once done Severus and Harry escorted Hermione and Sam to the gates. From there, they would apparate to Malfoy Manor and meet up with Petunia and Tonks.

"Do you have the potion?" Harry asked.

"Right here." Hermione said as she patted the satchel across her shoulders.

"Good. We will follow in half an hour. Be careful. Both of you." Harry said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Sam said.

Severus and Harry nodded. A second later they were both gone.

"I hope he doesn't try anything." Severus said.

"Me too. Come on. Let's get ready." Harry said.

The two wizards returned to the castle to get ready. Meanwhile, Hermione and Sam arrived outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. There they met up with Petunia and Tonks.

"Okay, let's cast the spells. Hermione, you cast the glamour on you and Sam as well as the anti-removal charm." Tonks ordered.

Hermione cast the spells, as well as a timed silencing spell on Sam that would start once they were inside and would end once Draco was caught. At the same time, Tonks and Petunia cast their charms as well.

"Okay, You go through the servants doors. Right there. Be careful and we'll see you in there." Petunia said.

Hermione and Sam made their way to the door. Once there, Hermione paused.

"Remember. Don't talk to anyone and keep your face lowered." Hermione reminded him.

"Okay." Sam said.

They quickly and quietly entered the basement kitchens. Hermione found the supply of unopened wine. She quickly poured the potion into the four barrels. So far so good. Now, she only hoped that Draco was still as dumb as she remembered and still as predictable. Her and Sam joined the other servants and began filling the glasses of wine. She and Sam entered the main hall where at least 2000+ Death Eaters stood around talking.

_'Dear Merlin let this work.' _she thought.

Outside Severus, Harry, and Remus stood waiting for Kingsley's signal that everyone was in place. The three were already disguised and ready. A few seconds later they saw a spark of silver. This was it. The three quickly hurried into the manor.

They found Tonks and Petunia and spotted Sam and Hermione handing out goblets of wine. The five made their way toward Draco who was sitting on what looked like a throne.

"My faithful followers. Gather around. It is time you are introduced to the person who had made it possible for me to get to where I am and help build up our numbers. Come foreword Erin." Draco announced.

Through the circle came Erin Jacobs. She wore robes made of the finest black and blood red silk and wore a smug smile on her face. The Death Eaters all bowed slightly as she took her place at Draco's right hand side.

"Today we will finish what our beloved Lord Voldemort was unable to finish. Our only threat is that damned Harry Potter and Samuel Peterson. This Samuel Peterson wants to take over. We can't allow that. He must be eliminated. As for Potter, I will handle him personally." Draco said.

The Death Eaters cheered. Draco raised his hands and the hall fell silent.

"Bring me a goblet of wine." he ordered.

Hermione made her way through the crowd. She bowed as she held up the tray that carried his goblet. Draco took it and looked her over.

"You." he said pointing at Tonks.

"Yes my lord." Tonks said as she bowed.

"This servant's appearance displeases me. Take her away and punish her. Then, dress her properly and bring her back." Draco ordered.

"Yes my lord. Come on you." Tonks said and drug Hermione away.

"Now, let's raise our glasses. A toast. To victory!" Draco called.

"Victory!" the Death Eaters cried.

Everyone drank the wine. Everyone but Petunia, Harry, Remus and Severus. Hermione and Tonks watched from the hall. After a few minutes the Death Eaters and Draco all fell to the floor. Hermione and Tonks rushed back in. Hermione pulled off her robes, pulled out her wand, entwined all the Death Eaters and Draco with twine and then began the binding spell.

"I take your hands in mine  
And with this string I will entwine  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
From now until the end of time."

Just as she finished the spell, everyone bound by the twine glowed a slight grayish color. Before she could speak the auroras came running in. They quickly gathered up the unconscious Death Eaters and Draco.

"You're powerless now you prick." Hermione said as Draco was carried away.

Everyone removed their charms. As they did Sam approached Hermione and Severus. Suddenly he fell to the floor in a full body bind. Severus and Remus grabbed him and apparated away. The others quickly followed. Albus led them to his office where Sam was tied to a chair, given the truth potion and then released.

"All right Mr. Peterson, time for you to answer some questions." Severus hissed.

"Were you the one that followed Hermione and I in London?" Severus demanded.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Did you leave the note?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I did it to scare you." he answered.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"I wanted Hermione. For 6 years she's lead me on. I fell in love with her at first sight. I knew she would make the perfect wife. I also wanted her at my side when I over threw that dip shit Malfoy. He knew nothing about how to take over anything. But I do." Sam answered.

"So you wanted me to have your heir? And then what?" Hermione asked.

"Unless you had fallen in love with me, I would have killed you after you produced me an heir." he replied.

"All those things that your arrest record said. Were they true?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I murdered at least three dozen people. All in the name of Lord Voldemort. I was his chief Death Eater in the states. He was going to name me his heir, but that bastard Malfoy somehow weaseled his way into what was rightfully mine." Sam answered.

"I believe we've hear enough. Kingsley, Anderson. Take Mr. Peterson to the Ministry. He will then be handed over to the American Ministry to receive the Dementor's Kiss." Albus ordered.

The two Auror's had just gotten Sam to his feet when the potion wore off. He began to fight, but was quickly hit and placed once more into a full body bind. Once Sam was gone Hermione rushed to Severus who gathered her into his arms.

"Finally. It's over." Harry sighed as he dropped into a chair.

"Yes. I wonder. Why did Erin Jacobs come here?" Remus asked.

"Because she was suppose to kill Hermione." Arthur Weasley answered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I just finished questioning her myself. When I asked her reason for coming to England, she said it was to find and kill you. I asked her why and she said because of two reasons. 1) Draco had ordered you dead after you turned him down and 2) you had Samuel Peterson and she didn't. It seems she has been in love with him for quite some time." Arthur answered.

"Talk about your bazaar twist." Harry said.

"Yeah. Is she getting the same sentence as Sam?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. They are being picked up by the American Ambassador and the kiss will be preformed at once." Arthur replied.

"Good. Now, if everyone will excuse us. I need to spend some quality time with my fiancee." Severus said as he grabbed Hermione, moved to the fireplace and the couple disappeared.

"Fiancee?" everyone cried.

T.B.C


	21. Chapter 20 Happiness

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 20- Happiness  
**  
It had been two weeks since Draco was defeated and given the Dementor's Kiss. Along with Sam and Erin. It was now mid November. Albus and the staff were throwing Hermione and Severus an engagement party. Everyone was happy for the couple, even the students.

"If I could have your attention please." Severus called out as he and Hermione rose to their feet.

The Great Hall fell silent. Everyone faced the happy couple.

"Severus and I would like to announce our wedding date." Hermione said.

"The date is December 4th. And everyone, staff and students alike, are invited." Severus said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Severus smiled down at Hermione, took her in his arms and kissed her. This caused more cheering as well as cat calls from Harry and Remus. Albus looked on and smiled.

_'Finally, the boy has found peace.' _Albus thought happily.

The party wore on until the wee hours of the morning. Albus had canceled classes the next day in honor of the celebration. Which everyone was grateful for. Severus and Hermione had excused themselves early and were found sitting near the lake.

"I love you Severus."

"And I you Hermione."

"Why do you think we feel such powerful emotions when we make love? What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should ask Albus tomorrow." Severus answered.

Hermione nodded. Severus the gathered her in his arms and carried her back to his chambers. Back in the Great Hall Albus was talking to Petunia.

"I found this. It's Mina's personal journal. I thought you might like to have it." Albus said as he handed her the blue leather book.

"Thank you Albus." Petunia said as she hugged him.

The party finally ended and everyone returned to their rooms. The next morning everyone was like the walking dead. Everyone but Severus and Hermione. They were both smiling and taking in the feel of finally being together. As Albus rose to leave, so did Hermione and Severus.

"Sir, might we have a word with you?" Severus asked.

"Of course. Let's go to my office." Albus answered.

They walked in silence to the office. Hermione and Severus took the seats in front of the desk, while Albus sat behind it. He offered them a lemon drop, which they refused, then nodded for them to proceed.

"Sir, Every time Hermione and I make love, we both feel this unexplained power and emotion. It's as if we can predict what the other will do before they do it. Why is that?" Severus asked.

"It's simple. You two are soul-mates. And a very rare type if I might add. It seems that not only in this life, but in all of your past ones as well, you two have been meant to be together." Albus explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"When you to got back together after you returned Hermione, I cast a spell to view your past lives. That was very interesting. You two have been some rather famous people in the past. Paris and Helen of Troy, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, and too many more to name. It is rare that two souls are bound to each other in every past life. Usually it is only for one life time, but not for the two of you. When you come together in the act of love making, it brings all your past love forms to life and that is what you are feeling." Albus answered.

Hermione and Severus were shocked. They couldn't believe what Albus was telling them. They were bound together in every life? How does one get used to that idea. They bid Albus good day and returned to their chambers to think about what they had been told.

"Wow. Paris and Helen, Cleopatra and Marc Antony. Interesting. Especially considering that neither couple had children." Hermione said.

"Perhaps they weren't meant to, but we are?" Severus concluded.

"Hmmm. Maybe. But we haven't had a child yet." she said.

"Yet being the key word." he said with a wicked grin.

Hermione giggled as he swept her away to his bedroom. At the same moment Harry was meeting with Petunia. She started telling him why her and Lily were given up by the Kensingtons. 

"Our mother found out we were marked for death. Apparently, there was a witch who was jealous of our mother because she married our father. The witch then sent out word, that anyone who killed our mother and us would be paid 1,000,000 galleons." Petunia said.

"Wow. What did my grandparents do?" Harry asked.

"They went to Albus for help. He hid them until I was 3 and Lily was 2. Then he arranged for us to be adopted by the Evans. Mother and father were killed a year later and we were presumed dead. That is until Lily came here." Petunia answered.

The rest of November passed quickly. Petunia was now working as an assistant to Poppy at Hogwarts. She had even started dating again. She was seeing none other than Remus Lupin. They had gone out 3 times since the weekend after Severus and Hermione's engagement party.

Harry was thrilled. He secretly hoped they would be the next to get married. Hermione and Severus kept themselves busy with classes, wedding plans and of course each other. Albus would be performing the ceremony and Harry was giving Hermione away while Petunia was her maid of honor and Remus the best man.

It was two days before the wedding. Hermione laid in Severus's arms. They were laying on a rug in front of the fireplace in his chambers.

"You know after tomorrow night we have to spend apart." Hermione said.

"Why?" Severus asked, frowning.

"It's tradition. And stop frowning. It's only for a night. And then you'll have me in your bed and by your side for the rest of your life." she said.

"I guess I'll live." he sighed.

Hermione giggled as she leaned foreword and kissed him. Severus pulled her against him as he laid on his back. She moved so she was straddling him. He slid his hands up her body. They stopped on her shoulders. Slowly he slid the straps of her night gown off. He leaned up and captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Severus." she moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Severus then switched to the other nipple. All the while Hermione had somehow managed to remove her nightgown and his boxers. She began sliding herself over his hardening manhood. This was causing Severus to growl as he continued to attack her nipples.

"Oh my dear Hermione. I believe you have naughty plans for tonight." he whispered as he laid his head against the rug.

"That I do. Now just lay back, and enjoy." she said.

She moved her hips so that his tip was at her entrance. Slowly she slid back. Taking him in inch-by-inch. Both moaning in satisfaction. The feel of her wet, hot and tight, wrapped around him was pure heaven for them both.

He reached up and took her hips in his hands. Guiding her as she moved against him. She ran her fingernails down his chest. Leaving red streaks in their wake. Severus closed his eyes and moaned at the euphoric feel of his beloved riding him. Her motions getting faster and faster.

"My lioness. You are so good." he moaned.

"I'm glad you approve." she whispered before taking his lips with hers.

Their movements became faster and faster. As Hermione would rise and fall, he would thrust up. Each thrust bringing them closer to pure ecstasy. Severus suddenly rolled them over. He slammed his lips over hers as his thrusts became harder, almost violent.

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" she cried.

"You're so wet. You like this rough don't you?" he hissed as he nipped at her ear.

"Oh yes! More!" she moaned.

He picked her up and without losing a beat, he slammed them up against the wall. Hermione cried out in pleasure, as well as pain and dug her finer nails into his shoulders, drawing blood as she did.

"SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS! YES!" she screamed as her body locked up.

"HERMIONE! YES! HERMIONE!" he yelled, spilling his seed deep inside her.

They trembled as they sank to the floor. After ten minutes, they some how made it from the floor to the bed. Wrapped in the blanket and each others arms, the two made love three more times before finally giving into sleep.

T.B.C


	22. Chapter 21 Wedding Day and a Surprise

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Chapter 21- Wedding Day and a Surprise  
**  
The morning of the wedding dawned a clear day. The sky was crystal blue with a few white fluffy clouds floating in the sky. Hermione stretched in her bed as she woke up. As she did she noticed her bed was covered in gardenia, lily and orchid petals. She began to giggle.

"Is that giggling I hear?" Tonks asked as she entered the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Yes, I am guilty of giggling and I am guilty of being happier than any previous romance in my life." Hermione said, scooping up a handful of petals and smelling them.

"Hermione, it's your wedding day!" Tonks said as she sits the tray on the bedside table.

"I know." Hermione said shyly.

"Here comes the bridesmaid!" Tonks cries as she jumps on the bed.

Hermione and Tonks begin laughing as they throw flower petals at each other. After a few minutes Tonks brushes the petals off her and gets to her feet.

"Eat your breakfast and then I will have a hot bubble bath waiting for you." Tonks said as she headed for the bathroom.

Hermione smiled as she began eating her breakfast. Half an hour later she was laying in her bath tub. She sighed happily as she began thinking about everything she and Severus had gone through that brought them to this point. She smiled as she remembered the day they started working together with the Order.

* Begin Flashback- Hogwarts- 7 years earlier*

_Hermione walked into the library at 12 Grimmwauld place. She had been assigned to help Professor Snape with potions and research for the Order. She was nervous. She had no idea how he felt about having her as his assistant.  
_  
'What if he threatens to hex me? What if he just flat out throws me out?' _she thought as she looked around for him.  
_  
_"There you are Miss Granger." Severus said as he walked in behind her.  
_  
_"Y...yes sir." she replied.  
_  
_"First let's get some things straight. This was not my idea, but our esteemed Headmaster's. Second, I didn't want your help, but have no choice. And third, you will do as I ask without question. Do you understand?" Severus asked._

_"Yes sir." Hermione answered._

_"Good. Now, let me fill you in on what we will be brewing and researching." Severus said as he led her to the desk.  
_  
*End Flashback*

Hermione smiled. That day they discussed their assignment. In fact that first month of working together went very well. If she had a question, he would answer it and he would listen if she had a theory. She had really enjoyed working with him. She giggled as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped began drying off.

"Who would have thought that seven years after we started working together we would be getting married?" Hermione asked herself out loud as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Severus was standing at his window, staring out at the clear day. He still couldn't believe that he and Hermione were finally getting married. In less than eight and a half hours, he would be married to the only woman he could and would ever love.

"Morning." Remus greeted as he entered with a tray of food.

"Morning. Is everything set?" Severus asked.

"Yep. Petunia, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati did a wonderful job with the decorations. Don't worry. Everything will be perfect. I promise." Remus answered.

"I hope so. I want everything to be perfect for her Remus. She deserves to have the wedding of her dreams." Severus said.

"The only thing that could make this even more perfect is for Minerva to show up. But we have her portrait hanging by the alter. That way she's at least watching over you two." Remus replied.

Severus nodded and began his breakfast. Remus left to finish getting things ready. Severus sat in his favorite chair and let his mind wonder. He remembered the night before the battle. It was the first time the two of them had made love.

*Begin Flashback - Hogwarts- 6 years earlier*

_Severus had been sitting in his sitting room staring into the fire. He was scared. He knew that the next day would be the end. The Final battle. He knew Potter was ready and would win. But he was scared for one person. Hermione Granger._

The silence was broken by a knock on his door.  
  
_"Enter!" he called._

Slowly and shyly Hermione Granger entered the room.  
  
_"Severus? You busy?" she asked.  
_  
_"No. Please come in Hermione." Severus answered as he got to his feet.  
_  
_"I...I just had to come see you." she said.  
_  
_"Why? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" he asked.  
_  
_"Something in my gut was telling me I should be here. With you." she answered._

Severus stood just staring at her. Over the past year of working together, he had noticed she had grown into a very beautiful witch. He had also fallen in love with her somewhere along the way as well.  
  
_"I'm glad you're here." he said as he walked over to her._

She reached up and softly placed her hand on his cheek. He placed his on hers as well. They slowly leaned toward each other. A second later their lips connected. It was nothing short of magical. Slowly they tangled their hands in each others hair.  
  
_"I love you Hermione." he whispered.  
_  
_"I love you too Severus." she whispered back._

Severus promptly swept her into his arms and carried her to his bed room. They made love all night and weren't seen till an hour before the fighting started.  
  
*End Flashback*

Severus sighed. He remembered what happened next. He had told her that night had been a mistake. She had left England a week later and didn't return until two months ago.

"Life is a strange thing indeed." he said as he headed to take a shower.

Up in the Great Hall Albus, Harry, Petunia, Tonks, Lavender and Remus were looking around making sure everything was perfect. Lavender and Parvati were putting the finishing touches on the floral arrangements, while Harry and Ginny were making sure that Minerva's portrait was in the perfect position to watch other the ceremony.

"That should do it." Albus said as he stood back and examined everything.

"It's too bad Minerva couldn't see this. I know how much she loved Severus and Hermione." Petunia said sadly.

"Well, we never knew what would happen that day. At least she is here in spirit." Remus said as he put his arm around Petunia.

"Not just in spirit anymore." a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around and gasped. There, standing before them was Minerva McGonagall. Everyone just stood there, mouths hanging open in shock.

"Minerva? How?" Albus asked as he approached his wife.

"Well, they, the gods and goddess, decided to give Severus and Hermione a gift for their wedding. That gift is me. It's their way of say thanks for all they have done." Minerva answered.

"Hermione and Severus are going to freak!" Harry said with a smile as he hugged his former Head of House.

"How long?" Remus asked.

"I return at the witching hour tonight." Minerva answered as she hugged her former students.

As they released her Albus gathered her into his arms, held her tight and kissed her. He had missed her so much. Just being able to be with her and hold her, even if it was only for a few hours, felt like heaven.

"Guys, it's time we get ready." Petunia said.

"You are right. Minerva my dear. Perhaps you should see our bride and groom. I don't need either of them fainting when they see you at the ceremony." Albus said.

Minerva nodded. She turned and headed for Hermione's room. Hermione stood in front of her mirror putting on her earrings. She was wearing the wedding dress Minerva had worn at her wedding with Albus.

It was a cream color with a layer of sheer silk over it that opened at the bust line. It hung off the shoulders and puffed a little at the shoulder. The sleeves were made of sheer silk and hung on top of her hands. Around her waist was a blue satin ribbon. The skirt reached the floor and hung about two feet behind her. Again the skirt was covered with the sheer silk and opened in the front at the waist.

"Oh, you're so beautiful." Minerva said as she stood at the door.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Don't be afraid." Minerva said.

Slowly Hermione turned around. There before her was her mentor.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"They upstairs felt that I would make the perfect gift to the two of you on your wedding day. You know, I believe I wore my hair and that very dress when I married Albus." Minerva answered as she licked her finger and tucked a strand of Hermione's hair into place.

"You...you did. Albus gave me a picture of you on your wedding day." Hermione stuttered.

"You know, out of all the girls from your year, I always knew you would be the first to get married." Minerva said.

Hermione held Minerva's hand then threw her arms around her neck. Minerva smiled as she held her favorite student. They stayed that way for a few moments. Minerva took a step back and looked Hermione over.

"Something is missing. Ahh. How about this?" Minerva asked as she waved her hand and produced a veil.

The veil was made of the same sheer silk as the gown. The flowers were made of gardenias, lilies, and orchids. Minerva gently placed the veil on Hermione's head and magically pinned it in place.

"Perfect. Severus is a very lucky man. Now, I must go see him. We don't need him passing out at his own wedding." Minerva said with a smile.

Hermione giggled as well. In the blink of an eye, Minerva was gone. Minerva reappeared behind Severus who was trying to tie his bow tie. He had decided to get married in a tux with wizard robes over it. After all, his soon to be wife was a muggle born witch.

"Bloody things. How do muggles do this?" he mumbled as he fumbled with the tie.

"Need help my boy?" Minerva asked.

Severus froze and slowly turned around. The shock and surprise were evident on his face. Minerva smiled gently and walked up to him. She quickly tied the tie for him.

"Close your mouth Severus. You look like a gapping gold fish." Minerva said as she finished the tie.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm a gift to you two from them. As thanks for all the two of you have done and sacrificed." she answered.

Severus gathered her in his arms and hugged her. Minerva smiled as she returned his hug. Severus and Hermione had always been like a son and daughter to her and Albus. She was so happy they were finally together.

"Now, let's get upstairs. You don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" she said.

Arm-in-arm the two went upstairs. Severus took his place in front of Albus. Remus was his best man and Harry was escorting Hermione down the isle. Ginny was the brides maid as was Lavender and Parvati. Just then the music began.

Tonks, Lavender and Parvati came in first. After a minute Harry and Hermione entered. Severus stared at the beauty walking toward him. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his and he was hers. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry placed Hermione's arm in his. Together they faced Albus.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you." Albus began.

"I do." Severus said.

"I do." Hermione said.

"You may face each other, join hands. Uh, Severus, you may say your vows." Albus said.

"Hermione, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Severus said

"Hermione." Albus said.

"Severus, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Severus, I was born to love you and I always will." Hermione said tearfully.

"Here before witnesses, Severus and Hermione have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Albus said as a rope wraps itself loosely around their joined hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Hermione and Severus said together.

"So mote it be." Albus said.

"So mote it be" repeated the congregation.

"You may kiss your bride." Albus said with a smile.

Severus faced Hermione, gathered her in his arms and kissed. The crowed clapped and cheered. Hermione and Severus pulled apart after a few minutes. Then the reception began. The house elves had gone all out for the celebration. Everything was perfect. After dinner Hermione stood on the stage that was there for the band, and threw her bouquet. Petunia caught it.

Severus then got on stage with her. She sat in a chair and pulled up her skirt. Severus removed her garter with his teeth. He then tossed it behind him. It was Remus who caught it. Everyone clapped as Remus pulled Petunia to him and kissed him.

It was now time for the cake. After everyone had a piece Hermione and Severus fed each other the first piece. After cake was the dance. The band came on stage.

"This song is a special request from the bride to the groom." the lead singer said.

The band began to play All My Life by KC and JoJo. Severus gather his wife into his arms and they glided across the dance floor. As they danced they both absorbed the lyrics to the song. The song reflecting their emotions perfectly. The couple danced a few more songs before bidding everyone good night.

Severus carried Hermione from the Great Hall, to his chambers and straight to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, placed the appropriate charms on the room and joined his wife.

"It finally happened." he sighed happily.

"Yes. We are husband and wife." she replied.

They quickly got lost in each other. Their wedding clothes were dropped into a pile on the floor beside the bed. They made love time, time, time, and time again. The sun was just beginning to rise as they finally were getting ready to give in to sleep.

"Severus." Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Severus asked.

"I have a wedding gift for you." she said.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." she answered.

Severus froze. He quickly sat up and looked down at her.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. About a month and a half to be exact." she answered with a smile.

Severus swooped down on her like a hawk to its prey. He captured his lips with his. Hermione held him close as they kissed. They pulled away after their lungs screamed for air. He then stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have just given me the greatest gift anyone could give. Thank you." he said tearfully.

"You're welcome. I love you, Severus Snape." she said.

"And I love you, Hermione Snape." he said.

They curled up in each others arms and fell into a blissful sleep. Both dreaming of their future and their child that now grew inside Hermione. Both happier than they had ever been.

T.B.C

Author's Note: I borrowed some transcripts from the Charmed Episode Just Harried. They don't belong to me but belong to Aaron Spelling and those who own Charmed.  
Tiff


	23. Epilogue

**Life is a Strange Thing Indeed**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Sure wish I did though. This story is for fun only.

**Summary: **It's been 6 years since Hermione Granger has seen her friends from Hogwarts or even set foot in England. Suddenly she finds herself being called back home by the one person who she tried so hard in vain to run away from and forget. Will her past feelings interfere with her sense of duty? Read and find out.

**Epilogue  
**  
It had been six months since Severus and Hermione got married. It was now June. Hermione was seven and a half months along in her pregnancy. She and Severus were having a daughter. They had decided to name her Katy Marjorie. The middle name was after Minerva, for it was her middle name too.

A month after their own wedding Remus and Petunia had one of their own. It was a small hand fasting ceremony held in the Room of Requirement. Since then the couple had adopted two children. A two year old boy they named Darien and a seven year old girl they named Reilena. The Lupins couldn't have been happier.

Hermione was sitting in the gardens of Snape Manor. It was a beautiful day, but Hermione barely noticed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Severus asked as he walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

"Fat and ugly." Hermione answered.

"You are not fat and ugly." he said.

"Have you had a good look at me lately? I'm the size of a baby whale!" Hermione cried.

"Darling, you are pregnant. And to me, that makes you as beautiful as ever." Severus whispered.

Before she could protest, he captured her lips. Hermione immediately melted into his embrace. Gently Severus moved her onto her side on the blanket she was sitting on. With a wave of his hand, their clothes disappeared. Severus moved his lips down her neck. As he did his hand gracefully and skillfully moved up and down her body. Slowly turning her into a liquid puddle with his touch.

"You are beautiful. A goddess. A vixen. A temptress. I don't care what you look like. You are and always will be beautiful to me." he whispered as he kissed along her body.

"Severus." she moaned.

Severus's left hand quickly found her center. He could all ready feel her juices beginning to flow from her. Slowly he slid first one then two fingers deep inside her. As he did she reach behind them and took hold of his hardening member. They both sighed each other's names as they began to masturbate each other.

"Mmmm. Severus. Feels...so...good." she sighed.

"Oh yes. My darling. Beautiful...sexy...wife." he growled.

"I need you. Now. Please." she begged.

Severus didn't hesitate. He removed his hand and hers. He thrust inside her deeply and quickly. Both moaned. It was pure heaven for them. Slowly he began to move. Hermione would thrust back as he thrust foreword.

"Yes. Oh Severus." she moaned.

"Hermione. So tight." he groaned.

He kissed her deeply as he took hold of her breast. Their lovemaking had become even more magical as she got further and further in her pregnancy. His thrust became faster and more demanding.

"More. Harder. Deeper. Faster." she gasped.

"Yes. That's it...push…against...me." he growled.

They began moving even faster. Both quickly reaching their peak.

"Don't...stop...please!" she cried.

"Never!" he gasped.

"Oh gods above! SEVERUS!" she screamed as her body locked up in a spasm.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled as he emptied himself within her.

They laid there in each others arms, panting and sweating. Both sated and happy. Severus gently kissed her as he slowly slid out of her. Hermione rolled over so she could face him.

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel like a queen." she said, wiping a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"Because you are a queen my dear. And that's how you deserve to be treated." he whispered.

A month and a half later Hermione went into labor.

"Ohhh. Severus...ugh...honey wake up." Hermione moaned.

Huh? What is it?" Severus asked groggily.

"It's...ow...time." she answered.

"Now! Okay, hang on. I'll floo Poppy. Whoa!" Severus cried as he tried to climb out of bed, only ending up flat on his face on the floor.

"Ha. Ha. Ha...ohhhhh." Hermione giggled as yet another contraction hit.

Severus managed to get to his feet and hurried to the fireplace. A minute later Poppy was there and kicking Severus out of the room. Severus immediately flooed for Harry, Remus and Albus. They were there within five minutes, trying to calm down the father-to-be.

"Severus, just relax. Everything will be fine." Albus said gently.

"I can't help it. I should be in there not out here." Severus complained.

"Look, it will be easier for both Hermione and Poppy if you're not in there getting in the way or asking a dozen questions." Harry said.

"You're right. I'm just scared. I mean what if something goes wrong? I lost her for six years and a first child I knew nothing about. I can't lose either of them now." Severus said.

"Severus, that won't happen. Everything will go smoothly." Remus said.

For almost seven hours they waited. Petunia and the kids, Lavender, Parvati and Tonks stopped in periodically. Just to reassure Severus and see how things were going. At 12:45 p.m. on July 25th The Snapes welcomed their first child.

"Okay Severus, you can come in now." Poppy said with a smile.

Everyone laughed as Severus jumped to his feet, tripping slightly on the rug and ran into the room. There he found Hermione feeding their daughter. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello daddy." she said sweetly.

"Hello mommy." he said.

Severus sat beside her on the bed. His daughter had his hair and eyes, but Hermione's facial features. She was beautiful. She was perfect. He gently kissed her forehead.

"She's beautiful." he said in awe.

"Want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

Gently Hermione handed Katy and the bottle to her father. Severus held her like a pro. Hermione smiled at the picture of father and daughter. She felt their lives were finally complete.

Years past. Severus became the Headmaster of Hogwarts after Albus died, Hermione was now the Potions Professor and Deputy Headmistress. They now had four beautiful children. Katy was in her final year, Eric was in his fifth, Piper was in third and Chris was a first year.

Hermione and Severus both agreed that life was a strange thing indeed.

**The End  
**


End file.
